Black Cat Origins
by Booksaboutnothing
Summary: An Alternate Reality. Felicia is a subject in a secret genetic experiment. She escapes but is wounded and develops amnesia. She is found by a thief named Walter Hardy who claims to be her father. Meanwhile Peter Parker aka Spiderman is dealing with the very recent death of the love of his life Gwen Stacy at the hands of Norman Osborn.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Spider-man, Peter Parker pounded mercilessly on the Green Goblin, Norman Osborn. Just the day before the Green Goblin had killed Gwen Stacy, a girl that Peter loved, a girl he had intended to marry. He had punched him so much that the mask Norman wore was torn and half of Norman's face was exposed. With each punch Peter thought of another insult to call him.

He threw one punch and saw a few of Norman's teeth fall to the ground and stopped himself. Still holding onto to Osborn with one hand Peter looked at his blood covered fist.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself. "I almost killed him. No… no, I'm not a murderer like you Osborn. You're going to jail."

He threw Osborne against the wall and continued to look at his hands, shaken by the fact that he had almost become the very thing that he despised; a killer. Osbourne used the wall to stagger up to his feet laughing the whole time.

"I knew you didn't have it in you," Osborn cackled.

"I'm not going to stoop to your level," Peter said. "You're going be tried legally and the justice system will decide your fate. In your case I'm going to be hoping for the death penalty."

"That's not going to happen," Osborn said with a chuckle as spit some blood out of his mouth.

"Oh yeah and why is…" Peter stopped as he felt his spider sense go off.

Peter dove aside just in time as Osborn's glider flew past where he had been, a pair of long blades protruding from the front. The glider ended up driving into Osborn's own chest impaling him on the wall seeming to kill him instantly. Peter stood where he was for a long moment trying to comprehend what just happened. Surely Osborn must have known that he would have sensed the glider coming.

"You took the coward's way out," Peter said to the corpse.

He then fired a web and swung away. It was probably better not to be around when Norman's body was discovered.

* * *

The alarm sounded throughout the secret facility underneath New York City.

"We've had a security breach, Subject F has escaped," a monotonous voice announced over the facility's intercom. "Terminate on sight."

Guards dressed in body armour and armed with heavy assault rifles quickly moved to find Subject F.

Subject F remained in her hiding spot in an air duct as she watch a group of guards file past. She resented being called Subject F, one of the scientists had given her a name, Felicia. She liked the name. However the scientist had ended up disappearing although Felicia didn't know why.

In truth Felicia didn't really know much about the world, for as long as she could remember she had lived in this facility cut off from the world outside. All that she knew was what they told her. She knew that she had been born, created really, to be a soldier and an assassin. She had been trained to fight and kill with lethal precision. However they didn't treat her as a person but rather as a weapon that they could point aim at any target of their chosing; and that didn't sit right with Felicia. Not so much the killing part, she didn't really have an issue with death. It was the fact that they demanded absolute loyalty from her but yet gave her no freedom. Felicia may not have known what slavery was, but there was something in her that told her that this was wrong.

That was what set her apart from the other subjects. They never questioned orders, they obeyed without hesitation. Felicia felt that the only reason she hadn't been terminated earlier for her disobedience was because she was superior than the other subjects. As they had created each subject they had gradually become stronger and faster with more added genetic enhancements. However Subject G through J had all died within months of their creation. Feeling that the problem was with something in Felicia's genetic makeup they had reverted to Subject E's genetic enhancements for Subject K.

Felicia slipped out of the air duct and looked around making sure the coast was clear. She then headed the way that the guards had come from. She knew that she was being kept underground and she had to head up.

She rounded a corner and came across a pair of guards watching a set of sliding doors. They immediately recognized her and raised their weapons but it was no good. Felicia quickly closed the gap. She yanked the gun out of the hands of one of them and smashed it into the face of the other. She then wrapped the rifle around the first man's neck and with a hard yank crushed his throat leaving him lying on the ground gasping for breath. She then smashed the stock of the rifle into the second man's head one more time crushing his skull to the point that she knew he was dead.

Quickly but calmly she bent down and rifled through the two men and came across a key card. She used it to open the door and was excited to see it was an elevator. She didn't know where to go so she pushed the top button and the doors began to close. As they did she saw another group of guard who began sprinting towards the elevator.

"Subject is on the elevator…" one of the yelled just as the doors closed.

Felicia felt the elevator begin to ascend rapidly. The elevator came to a stop at what Felicia assumed what was the top and the doors opened. She found herself in a small area with two windowless door. The first door she opened had stairs that lead down, the second one opened up to outside. She stepped through the door and outside for the first time her life.

As she walked outside she soon realized that she was on the roof of a building. All around she could here noise, noise she had never heard before. She walked towards the edge of the building and saw that she was well over five hundred feet above the ground.

As she looked down she could see dozens of vehicles moving about their head lights providing more illumination to a city already swarming with lights. Felicia walked around the perimeter of the roof and saw that on one side was a river. She was looking down at the water when she heard the door to the roof open. She turned around to see four guards come rushing out. They all raised their weapons and opened fire at her. Felicia did what she could to try and dodge the bullets but she got hit in the each arm, took three in her stomach and one bullet struck her head along the right temple.

Her body twisted and fell off the roof towards the water. The guards rushed to the edge in time to see her hit the water and disappear.

"Got her!" one guard exclaimed happily as he high-fived his cohort.

"Target has been neutralized," another guard said into his radio.

"And because we got the kill we don't have to fish the body out," a third guard said happily.

The three guards went back into the building.

* * *

Peter was swinging about looking for a criminal to beat up. Anything to take his mind off of Gwen and Norman. He heard the sound of sirens off in the distance and was about to head towards them when he heard the sound of gunfire. He swung towards the sound of gunfire which seemed to be the roof of a skyscraper.

As he reached the roof he saw the door to the roof close, but as he looked about he didn't see a dead body. However he was certain that he had heard gunfire so he looked around and after a while he found a few casings it became evident that this likely wasn't domestic as from the size of the casings these bullets came from some kind of rifle.

He continued searching around and eventually he found some blood near the edge of the roof. He looked down but he didn't see a body, although that didn't mean that it didn't end up in the river.

"There might be a cover up," Peter muttered to himself. "I should try and figure out who was shot."

He pulled out a swab that he had and took a small sample of the blood. He figured that Doctor Connors would probably be able to help him figure out who it belonged to. Inwardly Peter felt a bit relieved; this was just the thing to take his mind off of Gwen's death.

* * *

Walter Hardy, better known as Cat, had just pulled off one of the easiest heists of his career. A jeweller was looking to pull of an insurance scam so he'd replaced half of his inventory with worthless costume jewellery and had Walter rob his store. To avoid the mess of payments the half of non-costume jewellery was his payment which Walter figured he could probably get about four hundred thousand for. Not bad for one night's work.

The heist had been very simple, he'd broken into the store through a sewer access in the basement and left the same way. He had an inflatable launch moored at a sewer tunnel exit to make his getaway which would be next to impossible for the police to track.

It was high tide so the current along the river was actually flowing inland at the moment as he headed towards the south end of Manhattan Island. As he did he saw something in the water floating towards him. At first he thought it was just some garbage but then he saw that it was a person. He slowed down to a stop to get a better look and saw that it was a woman, and she seemed to be alive but unconscious.

He pulled her onto the boat with some struggle, she was surprisingly tall and while she was very athletic looking she seemed to be abnormally heavy, almost as if she was made of metal but she felt very much like flesh. Walter almost flipped the boat getting her but he did and once she was in he lay back against the far side of the boat breathing heavily to catch his breath from the exertion.

He then looked at the women who was breathing, but shallowly, however he could tell as he stared at her very ample breasts which rose and fell with each breath she took. He watched her breath for a few moments before he realized that she was injured. She had been shot repeatedly, he could see three wounds in her stomach and one in each arm and she had another wound on her head.

"Oh shit, oh shit," Walter muttered beginning to panic.

As rule Walter did all he could to avoid gun and violence in general as he wasn't a big fan of blood. Still if he didn't do anything to help her she was probably going to die. Frankly he was amazed she wasn't dead yet from the wounds that she had.

He knew that the first thing he needed to do was get the bullets out. The longer the bullets were in her the greater the chance of developing lead poisoning. Squeamishly he check the stomach wounds first but those wounds seemed to be clean through and through shots. He then checked the wounds in her arms, one was also a through and through but she still had a bullet lodge in her left shoulder. Pulling out a pen knife he dug it into the wound and gouged out the bullet where it clinked onto the floor of the boat.

Unable to contain himself anymore Walter leaned over the edge and threw up into the water. He continued to heave for several minutes before he heard the woman stir. As he looked at her he saw that her wounds were already starting to heal over. He looked at her in confusion, the only person he'd ever heard of healing like that was the mutant Wolverine. Was this woman also a mutant?

Finally her eyes opened and she sat up and looked around not sure where she was. Finally her bright green eyes locked onto Walter.

"Who… who are you? Where am I?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" Walter inquired.

"I… yes, I think so," she said looked at the wound on her shoulder which had finished healing. "Is that normal?"

"Not for most people, but you're not most people," Walter replied.

"Is it? I… I can't remember," she said holding a hand to her head where the wound had been. "I can't… do I know you?"

"What's your name?" Walter asked.

"My name? My name… yes I remember that! My name is Felicia!" she said excitedly.

Walter wasn't sure who this woman was, or more importantly what she was. But he could tell that she had abilities that would make her the perfect partner in his burglary crimes. And things were getting easier for him, he was almost fifty now and he knew that he was starting to slow down. So he went with the first lie that came into his head.

"Well Felicia, I'm your father," he replied.

"My… my father?" Felicia asked a bit confused.

"Yes, do you not remember?" Walter responded.

"I don't," she said tears starting to form in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Walter took a hold of her in a hug, which she resisted at first but then accepted.

"There, there," Walter said patting her back. "It's going to be alright, what's a father for if not to look after his daughter?"

* * *

_For those interested the setting here is in an alternate world that's a bit of an amalgamation of the original 616 universe, the Andrew Garfield movie-verse, and the 1990's animated series universe. Since the story is about Black Cat I'm obviously skipping ahead to her introduction into this Universe which in the 616 comic universe was shortly after the death of Gwen Stacy. At this point Peter Parker has not met Mary Jane Watson, but he is good friends with Harry Osborn. If you have more questions about the setting please leave a review and I'll respond to your questions either in a PM or in my author's note at the end of the next chapter._

_Thank You for reading and please leave a review if you can._


	2. Chapter 1 - Daddy's Not So Little Girl

**Chapter 1 – Daddy's Not So Little Girl**

Walter returned to his penthouse apartment with Felicia in tow and his loot from the robbery. He was careful to avoid his neighbours as he didn't want to deal with any questions about Felicia at the moment.

He figured that the bullet wound to her head had caused some sort of amnesia and she seemed to have almost no concept of the world. He hoped that he could carefully construct the lie that he was her father and that they were a cat burglar team and that given enough time he could gain her trust and loyalty.

One question he didn't look forward to was if she asked about her mother. Walter was technically still married to a woman named Lydia. They had been separated for nearly twenty years although they still got together every once in a while. Lydia was about the only person in Walter's life who knew what it was that he did for living and while she didn't exactly condone his life style she didn't chastise him for it either. Walter hoped that he would be able to get Lydia in on the lie before Felicia became curious.

"Well here we are," Walter said opening the door to his apartment.

He held the door open and let Felicia into the apartment first. She looked around in amazement at the expensive furniture and numerous pieces of art.

"We… we live here?" Felicia asked disbelievingly.

"Well of course," Walter said. "Why wouldn't we?"

"But it's just… it's so beautiful," Felicia said as she looked at a marble bust that Walter had on display.

"Careful, that's from ancient Rome," Walter said as she went to touch it.

"Oh sorry," Felicia apologized.

"That's alright," Walter said. "Obviously you can't remember."

"So we really live here?" Felicia asked again.

"Only the best for Daddy's little girl," Walter replied with a smile.

Felicia returned the smile, but inwardly something felt incredibly unusual about all this. There was nothing familiar at all in the apartment.

"Come, come let's get you in a bath," Walter said leading her to the bathroom. "You were floating in the Hudson and honestly you don't smell to pleasant at the moment."

Felicia hadn't really noticed but then she sniffed herself and the smell was indeed overwhelming. She followed Walter to the bathroom which again she found unfamiliar. He began filling up the bathtub for her. He then went to a linen closet and handed her a plush robe.

"Why don't you change out of those wet clothes," he said. "Just turn the water off when it's ready. I'll just go out for a bit to get us something to eat. Feel free to take your time."

Felicia nodded as she took the robe from him and watched him leave the bathroom closing the door behind. She stood by the bathtub watching it fill up and once it was full she turned the water off. She slipped out of the clothes she was wearing, which was a torn up jumpsuit which was stained with blood. She then slipped into the warm water of the bath and almost instantly felt her body relax. It was another unfamiliar sensation, but this was one that she could definitely get used to.

* * *

Outside the door Walter was worried. He'd accidentally told Felicia that she lived here with him. While his apartment actually had three bedrooms he couldn't pass off either of the two guest rooms as being Felicia's. It wasn't an issue with the furniture so much as he didn't have any clothing that he could say belonged to her.

Walter had various outfits that he had accumulated over the years from one night stands or from Lydia. But those women had been average sized women. Felicia was tall, taller than him; she was at least 6'3" and far bustier than the women Walter usually slept with. If he was going to pull this off he was going to have to purchase a lot of clothes for her very quickly. The problem was that it was almost 5 AM. Most shops wouldn't be open for at least two more hours most three. Fortunately for the world greatest cat burglar that wouldn't be a problem.

He grabbed his tools and headed out, this would definitely be one of his more unusual heists.

* * *

Peter was frustrated. He'd been out on patrol all night. He didn't want to go home and sleep because he was afraid of what sort of nightmares he would have; but he also wasn't even sure if he could sleep. He still had a lot of pent up rage and grief about Gwen's death.

The only thing he had come across all night was the blood droplets on the roof of the skyscraper. He still had it with him for Doctor Connors to examine, but Doctor Connors wouldn't be in his lab until morning and it was only 5 AM. He was about to ditch the patrol and go to a 24 hour diner to get something to eat when he heard police sirens. He followed the source to… Macy's Department store.

"Ugh," Peter groaned.

He was sure that there was a crime but this was probably just teens vandalizing or something. He was about to leave when he overheard two police officers having a conversation.

"It's crazy, somebody made off with like $10,000 worth of women's clothing," the first police officer said, "Didn't touch the cash or anything just the clothing."

"How much cash was in the store?" the second officer asked.

"The manager said about $30,000," the first officer replied.

"Must have been a woman," the second officer said. "No man would do that."

Peter wasn't about to rush to judgement but he felt the officer had a point. Although it did seem more likely that a woman would be the thief, there could always be extenuating circumstances.

Still this wasn't a crime he could really help with. It would be extremely difficult if not impossible to track down stolen clothing. Besides a big store like Macy's was probably insured and if not they could absorb the loss easily.

It was the second strange crime scene that Peter had come across that evening.

"Wouldn't it be funny if they were connected?" Peter chuckled to himself as he took off for a diner that he knew of to get some breakfast.

* * *

Walter returned to the apartment with a stack of clothing. He quickly went about removing all the security and price tags and hung them up in the closet of one of the guest rooms. He then opened some packs of generic socks, underwear and pantyhose and put them in the drawer of one of the dressers. He then put a few pairs of shoes in the closet and crossed his fingers and hoped that they fit.

He was a little surprised but also thankful that Felicia was still in the bathroom. He decided to check on her and see if she was finished. He went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Felicia?" he called out.

He didn't get a response so he called out again, and once again didn't get a response. Worried he easily popped the lock on the door and entered the bathroom. He didn't immediately see Felicia but as he approached the bathtub he saw that she was completely submerged and lying underwater staring peacefully upwards. It looked as though she had drowned herself.

"Felicia!" Walter exclaimed as he raced to pull her out.

Suddenly she sat up and looked at him surprised. Walter just about fell over in shock.

"What? Is something wrong?" Felicia asked confused by Walter's panic.

"How, how long were you under water?" Walter stammered.

"I don't know fifteen minutes," Felicia replied.

"And you held your breath the entire time?" Walter inquired curiously.

"Held my breath? No I… I can sort of breath underwater, through my skin," Felicia answered.

She wondered why her father didn't know this. Was there something he wasn't telling her?

"Like a frog…" Walter muttered quietly to himself.

"What's like a frog?" Felicia asked.

"Breathing through your skin," Walter said. "Frogs and most amphibians breath like that."

"Are you saying I'm a frog?" Felicia asked.

"No… no," Walter replied. "You're a person just like me Felicia, you're just… special. You can do a lot of things that normal people can't."

"Why?" Felicia asked.

Walter shrugged, he didn't know the answer.

"So people are just born different," Walter replied. "But it doesn't mean that you're not still my daughter."

"Well why wouldn't I be?" Felicia asked confused.

Walter realized that she either didn't know or couldn't remember what a mutant was.

"There are people in this world with all sort of different abilities that they were born with that aren't the same as a normal human," Walter said. "We call them mutants because their genes have mutated or changed to give them these abilities."

"So I'm a mutant?" Felicia asked.

"Well… maybe," Walter replied. "You've never been tested. Sometimes these abilities can come from something else."

"Why haven't I been tested?" Felicia inquired.

Walter was starting to get a little agitated with all the questions but he knew he had to keep his patience or risk letting her know that he wasn't her father.

"Because there are people out there who would use you to take advantage of your abilities," Walter answered. "And it's your decision to use your abilities how you want?"

"And what do I use my abilities for?" Felicia questioned.

"Well you help me with my work," Walter replied.

"And what do you do?" Felicia asked.

"I'm a professional thief," Walter answered. "I steal things for a living."

"So I'm a thief as well?" Felicia asked.

Walter nodded.

"Our last job went pretty well but unfortunately you ran afoul of some armed guards and you got shot; that's why you can't remember anything," Walter said. "Fortunately your ability to heal kept you alive."

Felicia sat there contemplating for a moment. Everything he was telling her seemed to make sense but she wasn't entirely sure if it was all true. She felt like she could trust him, but there was a small nagging voice suggesting that he had an ulterior motive.

"Now why don't you get dressed," Walter said. "I couldn't find anything to bring back to eat so we'll go out, okay?"

Felicia nodded in agreement as Walter handed her a towel.

"You get dressed," Walter said. "You've got plenty of clean clothes in your room."

He turned and left closing the door behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief that he had managed to get through that without blowing it.

* * *

"Have you decided what you want to order?" the waitress asked Peter.

Peter looked the menu over one last time then handed it back to the waitress, a young woman about the same age as him with red hair.

"I'll get the lumberjack breakfast platter," he replied.

"And how would you like your eggs?" she asked.

"Can I get two scrambled and one fried?" Peter asked.

"Sure," she said scrawling it down on her pad. "And white or whole wheat toast?"

"Whole wheat," Peter answered. "And some coffee please."

"No problem," the waitress said.

He sent the ticket to the kitchen and returned with a mug of hot coffee.

"Sugar and cream are right there," she said pointing to a pair of small wicker baskets two seats down at the counter.

Peter nodded his thanks but he preferred his coffee black and he took a sip. Just then the door to the diner opened as a few more customers walked in. Peter reflexively glanced back over his shoulder, went back to his coffee and then looked back doing a double take.

The two new customers were a man and a woman. The man had shiny silver hair that was slicked back, which made Peter think he was at least in his fifties. He wore a blue and purple checked button-up dress shirt with no tie and a pair of black dress pants. He was of average height and looked to be in extremely good shape for his age.

But it was the woman with him that really caught Peter's attention. She was tall, quite a bit taller than the man she was with and he was about six feet tall. She had platinum blonde hair that was so bright that it was almost white. As Peter looked at her he didn't think it was dyed either, there were no signs of roots and her eyebrows seemed to be a similar colour. She had emerald green eyes that looked around the diner with an almost child-like wonder. She wore a white silk blouse and a black knee length skirt and as she and the man walked past Peter he couldn't help but notice that she was not wearing a bra from the way her nipples were poking through the fabric.

The two of them sat in the booth at the end of the counter near the bathroom. The waitress went over and handed them each a menu. Peter sat nursing his coffee as he watched them talk. He found himself wondering what their relationship was; were they father and daughter, rich older man and his trophy wife or perhaps mistress since they were in a place like this.

"If you keep staring like that your eyes will fall out," the waitress said slightly mockingly.

Peter looked up as she set his breakfast down in front of him. He looked up at her name tag which read Mary Jane.

"Very funny Mary Jane," Peter said sarcastically. "But I can't say I've ever seen a girl like that before, even in movies or anything."

"Yeah there's something unusual about her," Mary Jane agreed. "God I wish I had tits like hers, or just a chance to play with hers."

Peter looked at her confused.

"Is that really appropriate to be saying here?" Peter asked.

"Do you wish you could play with them too?" Mary Jane retorted.

"Well yeah," Peter replied. "But…"

"No buts Tiger," Mary Jane interrupted him. "I get off in hour, if I can get her to come with me do you want join in?"

"Wait… what?" Peter exclaimed.

"I'm offering you a chance to have a three way with two hot girls, are you in?" she asked.

Peter stared at her dumbfounded for a long moment.

"Why would you… and me… I don't…" Peter stammered.

"I'm equally into boys and girls," Mary Jane said. "And honestly you see like you've had a bad time and could use a little fun. And you're probably the cutest guy to walk in here all month."

"I… uh… thanks," Peter said.

"Show your thanks with your tip," Mary Jane said with a wink as she walked away to go serve the two customers in the booth.

Peter began eating his meal, but kept glancing over at the booth where Mary Jane took the customers' order. A few minutes later she came back.

"Everything good here?" she asked.

"It's fine, I could use a little more coffee," Peter said.

"Sure thing Tiger," Mary Jane said.

She came back with a fresh pot of coffee and refilled Peter's mug.

"I don't think the three-way I promised will be happening," Mary Jane said. "Daddy there doesn't want to let his daughter out of his sight. But if you want to hook up when I get off…"

Peter sat there for a moment considering. Mary Jane might not have been quite as good looking as the blonde woman, but she was still fairly attractive. And frankly sex seemed like a good way to get his mind off of Gwen.

"I am most definitely in," Peter said between mouthfuls of scrambled eggs. "You have no idea how much I need this."

"Alright Tiger," Mary Jane said with a smirk. "Keep it in your pants for now though."

* * *

Felicia sat in the booth and watched as their waitress flirted with another customer. Across from her Walter sipped a cup of coffee. There was a radio on the edge of the counter that was quietly playing an all news station that was currently on a traffic update.

Just earlier the waitress had been flirting with Felicia; Felicia had been rather uncomfortable with the flirting as it was completely unfamiliar to her and her father had subtly told the waitress to stop. As she watched the waitress flirting with the male customer she found that he seemed perfectly fine with it.

Walter looked over to see what Felicia was looking at.

"Guess that little slut must be horny," Walter muttered before taking another sip of coffee.

"Slut? Horny?" Felicia asked not familiar with the terms.

Walter sighed. Felicia seemed to be extremely unfamiliar with a lot of things, it was though she had spent most of her life locked in a cell and for all he knew she had.

"A slut is a somewhat derogatory term for somebody who sleeps around or has sex with a lot of different people," Walter explained. "And being horny means that you really want to have sex and soon."

"Oh… I see," Felicia said still watching the waitress as she moved on to another customer. "Have I ever had sex?"

Walter had to turn his head quickly to avoid spitting his coffee out all over her. He coughed a few times as he grabbed some napkins from the dispenser to try and clean up.

"I'm sorry," Felicia said trying to help. "Did I ask something wrong?"

"Not exactly," Walter replied. "Your question is perfectly understandable; but that's not something that fathers and daughters talk about. Unless they've got a completely inappropriate relationship; which we don't have."

The waitress came hurrying over with a towel and a pot of coffee.

"Oh my what happened?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, just ended up needing to cough while I was drinking my coffee," Walter lied. "It's fine."

"Well here let me get you a refill," she said as she took his mug and refilled. "I'll send the bus boy over to mop this up."

She turned and head back behind the counter and then into the kitchen. Felicia looked up and noticed that the man the waitress had been flirting with was now watching them. All of a sudden he got up and began walking towards them. Felicia felt herself tense up, for some reason he made her nervous and she wasn't sure why. However he stopped at the edge of the counter and looked at the radio and turned the volume up.

"…was found dead in his home today," the news reporter on the radio said. "The cause of death has not been released because the police are currently investigate but foul play is suspected. Norman Osborn was fifty-three. His son Harry Osborn has not been reached for comment."

Felicia wasn't sure why but the man seemed somewhat upset by the story. She wondered if perhaps this Norman Osborn was a friend of his, or somebody he knew.

"Are you alright?" Felicia asked.

Peter looked up, surprised that the blonde woman was speaking to him. He turned the volume on the radio back down.

"I'm alright," he replied.

"Was Norman Osborn a friend of yours?" she asked.

Peter gave a wry smile.

"No, he was no friend," Peter replied. "He was the exact opposite."

She frowned a little confused.

"Felicia stay out of it," Walter said softly.

"Sorry to bother you," Felicia apologized.

Peter nodded his acknowledgement of her apology and went back to his seat. He only had a piece of toast left which he gobbled down. Mary Jane came by a couple minutes later to clear his plate and she set down his bill.

"Here's a little something else," she said handing him a napkin.

Peter took the napkin and looked at it to see she had written her phone number on it. There was also an imprint of lipstick stained lips.

"I'm off at 6:30," she said. "Meet out back, unless you've got other plans."

Peter pulled out his wallet and pulled out $15 and set it down on the counter.

"I'll see you then," Peter said as he stood up to leave.

He gave a small wave and Mary Jane winked at him as he left the diner.

Peter knew he had to get his blood sample refrigerator so that it didn't go bad, just in case he ended up spending a lot of time with Mary Jane. After leaving the diner he snuck into an alley and quickly changed into his Spiderman costume to go back to his Aunt May's home to refrigerate the sample.

* * *

Harry Osborn was in his father's office at Oscorp. It was early in the morning so the building was mostly empty and nobody was up on the top floor with the office was located.

Just three days prior Harry had learned that his father was actually the Green Goblin. The revelation had driven him to the point of insanity. Then he learned that his father had killed Gwen Stacy, a girl he had known for years who his best friend Peter was in love with. And now his father was dead, he'd shown up at the house impaled on his own goblin glider.

As much as it had pained Harry to do so he'd taken his father out of his Green Goblin get up. If the police discovered that he was the Green Goblin then there was a good chance that Oscorp would be taken away and Harry didn't want that. He had a son, Normie, with his on-again off-again girlfriend Liz Allen, and while Harry had not been a major factor in his now four year-old son's life he was determined not to be like his own father.

Now he was going through his father's computer and looking to find and destroy any connection his father had with the Green Goblin. It wasn't about protecting Norman's legacy, as far as Harry was concerned his father had gotten what he deserved. But Harry needed to protect the Osborn name for his future son.

Harry ended up finding a video file with his own name attached to it. He wondered what it was so curious he opened it up. The image of his father came up on the screen.

"Hello Harry," his father said. "If you're watching this then you must have learned that your father is the Green Goblin."

"More like Green murderer," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Perhaps you don't agree with my actions," Norman continued. "But that is because you don't know why I have been doing the things I have."

Suddenly across the room the bookcase slid open revealing a hidden door.

"Enter my private lab Harry and everything will be explained," Norman said.

The screen then went blank and Harry was left staring at the door to the private lab. His thoughts were racing, his father was a criminal; he was evil; he had killed people. But the question of why now nagged at Harry. Even if he didn't agree with his father's actions he wanted to know why he did what he did. But he also felt like if he did learn that then his life would be changed and probably not for the better.

Harry sat at the desk for a good five minutes trying to decide what to do. Eventually he slammed his fists on the desk and stood up and walked over to the door. There was a fingerprint reader to open it and he placed his hand on. The small screen confirmed his identity and the door slid open and Harry cautiously walked into his father's lab.

* * *

_Hopefully by now the universe you the readers have an idea of the universe I'm trying to establish. I'm not sure how Mary Jane is going to be introduced in the newest movie''s universe so I made up my own way to introduce her. I don't think it's really a spoiler to admit that Harry is going to become the Green Goblin in the next chapter. However if you have any questions or comments feel free to leave a review and I'll happily respond to you either in PM or in my next Author's note. _

_Thank you for reading and please leave a review!_


	3. Chapter 2 - New Relations

**Chapter 2 – New Relations**

Harry looked about his father's lab, although it wasn't so much a laboratory as it was an arsenal. One wall was lined with perhaps a thousand grenades. There were four different gliders including the one that had dropped off his dead body, Harry could tell by the blood stains on the blades on the front of it. There was a costume hanging up in a glass case and a large tank of some sort of green liquid.

"This room has to go," Harry muttered to himself.

The door to the room slid closed behind him and Harry turned around a little surprised. A view screen then turned on and once again he was faced with the image of his father.

"Hello son," Norman said almost sarcastically.

Harry glared angrily at the image of his father on the screen. He was sorely tempted to grab one of the grenades and throw it at the screen, but he managed to control his temper.

"I'm sure you're curious as to why I have done everything I did," Norman said. "Why I have this obsession with Spider-man."

"Because you're an ego maniac who doesn't like anyone being better than you," Harry muttered at the screen knowing full well his father wouldn't reply.

"It is because I made Spiderman!" Norman declared. "I made him and that ungrateful peon refuses to acknowledge my role in his creation."

That was something Harry hadn't known.

"My company was one of many who had a contract with the government to try and recreate the serum which created Captain America," Norman explained. "There were at least a dozen other companies working on the project but none as far along as ours. We had begun testing on various different animals, including on spiders."

Harry's eyes went wide with surprise. If this was heading the way that he thought then perhaps his father was telling the truth. He had come across a number of old files related to animal testing in his search for information on his father's Goblin activities.

"Spiderman was accidentally bitten by one of these spiders, which is what gave him his fantastic powers," Norman said. "It proved that my formula worked, that I was on the verge of a breakthrough. But would he come forward and allow further testing? No he wanted to keep his identity a secret. To make matters worse the government determined that I was moving too fast and not taking the correct precautions so they cancelled my contract. With my funding cut I had no other option, I had to test the formula on myself, and it worked."

Harry wasn't surprised that his father had tested it on himself. Only Norman Osborn would be so egotistical as to have to use an unproven formula on himself.

"But despite that the government had no intention of renewing my contract, and it was all Spiderman's fault," Norman declared. "So I set about trying to determine just who Spiderman was, and I did."

Harry was extremely curious. He wasn't a big fan of Spiderman, but he knew that he tried to do right. Still Harry did want to know who the man under the mask was.

"And Harry, the man under the mask is none other than your best friend, Peter Parker," Norman said with a smile.

Harry's eyes went wide with shock. He dropped to his knees and clutched head shaking it with disbelief. How? It couldn't be true, Peter couldn't be Spiderman. Up on the screen his father was laughing.

"Yes, I found it somewhat hard to believe myself," Norman said. "However he always seemed to have the best pictures so I assumed that he knew Spiderman. When I went after him in the hopes he could lead me to Spiderman I was surprised and amused to learn that it was because he was Spiderman!"

It made sense to Harry. He'd often questioned Peter about how he got such good pictures but Peter always avoided answering the question. It's not like Harry wanted to take his job or that he would tell anybody, the only reason Peter wouldn't have answered him truthfully is if he was Spiderman. And if that was the case then that meant that Peter had been lying to him for years, and if he was lying about being Spiderman who knew what else Peter had lied to him about.

"Because he is Spiderman he turned you against me, even before you knew I was the Green Goblin Harry," Norman said. "Peter Parker ruined our relationship, he has damaged Oscorp and if you're watching this that means he killed me."

Harry didn't know what to think. What his father was saying sounded true, but he had known Peter for so long, he couldn't be a killer, could he?

"This room is your legacy son," Norman said. "Oscorp is your legacy. Become the Goblin that I never was, do it for your son."

At that Harry's mind finally broke. He looked up at the ceiling and broke out laughing. He then looked at the costume in the glass case and the large vat of green liquid and smiled.

* * *

Walter was walking back to his apartment with Felicia beside him. The sun was just starting to peek up over the sky scrapers and many people were now out on the streets on their way to work. Many of them, especially the men, stopped to stare at Felicia as they walked past. Walter could tell it was making her uneasy.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Felicia whispered to him.

"You're an extremely attractive girl Felicia," Walter replied. "You should take pride in that."

However as the stares continued Felicia didn't get any more comfortable with it.

"Come on let's cut down this alley," Walter said. "There will be nobody to stare at us in here."

They turned down an alley and no sooner were they out of view from the street then Walter felt a gun being poked in his back.

"Give me your wallet old man," he heard a man with a raspy voice say.

Calmly and slowly Walter reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. However he saw something move beside him and as he turned he saw Felicia disarm the man in one quick motion breaking his wrist simply by twisting it with one hand and grabbing his gun with the other. She then fired two shots directly into his skull and he fell to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Walter exclaimed in surprise.

Felicia looked at the gun in her hand, down at the body and then at the man she thought was her father.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"You didn't need to kill him," Walter said. "You had his gun he wasn't going to do anything."

"Just because you disarm an enemy doesn't mean he can't rearm and come back after you. You must eliminate the threat entirely," Felicia said almost as if reading a script.

"Where did you learn that?" Walter asked.

"It's… I… I don't remember," Felicia said as she struggled to recall. "You didn't teach me that?"

"No, I would never," Walter said. "We don't kill people Felicia, not unless we have no other choice."

"I… I'm sorry," Felicia apologized as she broke into tears.

"It's alright," Walter said hugging her. "Come on let's get out of here quickly."

They hurried out of the alley and back to the apartment just as somebody came to investigate.

* * *

Peter had made it to Queens to drop off his blood sample and back and had enough time to stop at variety store and pick up a pack of condoms. He had engaged in an awkward conversation about who the 'lucky' girl was with the male clerk at the store and it seemed as though he knew who Mary Jane was. The clerk had given him a wink and a thumbs-up as Peter left which Peter had acknowledge with a somewhat awkward wave.

He got back to the diner just a few minutes before Mary Jane emerged from the back door of the restaurant holding her purse.

"Oh good you're here," she said when she saw him. "I wasn't sure you'd show. Honestly when I first saw you I thought you were the kind of guy who had a steady girlfriend."

"I did, I mean I was," Peter said. "But uh, she died recently."

Mary Jane stared at him, eyes wide.

"I didn't kill her or anything, it was an accident, she… fell off a balcony," Peter lied.

"When was this?" Mary Jane asked.

"Two days ago," Peter replied. "The funeral is tomorrow."

"And you're already moving on?" she asked.

"I… I don't know what I'm doing," Peter admitted. "I guess I'm just trying to find some way to not have to deal with my feelings for now."

"I get it, you're in pain and you need some comfort," Mary Jane said. "Come on let's go to my place, it's not far."

* * *

Walter and Felicia returned to the penthouse apartment. Walter was still trying to figure out what to do while Felicia seemed oblivious to the trouble they now had on their hands.

"Is there something I can do to fix this daddy?" Felicia asked.

Walter cringed a little hearing her call him that. It was almost child-like which made him wonder how old she actually was. While she appeared to be in her early twenties sometimes she seemed younger.

"No, I'll handle it," Walter said. "You just stay here. I've got to go meet with somebody anyway."

"Well what can I do?" Felicia asked.

Walter thought for a moment then went and got his laptop. He booted it up and pulled up Wikipedia.

"Obviously your injury made you forget a lot of things," Walter said. "Why don't read up on whatever you want here."

Felicia considered for a moment and then nodded. She then clicked on the featured article and scrolled down the article before clicking a link to another article.

"Did you just read that entire entry?" Walter asked.

"Yes…" Felicia replied slowly not sure what he would ask the question.

"That fast?" Walter inquired surprise.

"You can't read that fast?" Felicia asked.

"Not many people can." Walter replied.

"Is this just another way I'm special?" Felicia asked.

"Yes it is," Walter said. "Anyway I will be back shortly."

As he left the apartment Walter wondered if perhaps he was in over his head. He wasn't sure what Felicia was, but other than her appearance she did not seem human. She was clearly faster, stronger and smarter; then there was the healing factor and not to mention the underwater breathing.

* * *

Peter was in the bathroom of Mary Jane's small one room apartment. He was very much contemplating climbing out the window and wall crawling away; even though he was only wearing his underwear. There were two reasons why he was considering it: first he was starting to feel guilty because Gwen had only died two days ago, and second he was exhausted.

Mary Jane it turned out was a nymphomaniac. He'd already gone through the entire pack of condom he'd purchased and yet Mary Jane still wanted more. Peter however feeling raw and tired.

"Hey Peter, your phone is ringing?"" Mary Jane said from outside the bathroom door.

"Is there a name on the caller ID?" Peter asked.

"Yeah uh, Harry," she replied.

Peter flung the door open and snatched the phone from her.

"Give me a minute," Peter said before he closed the door in her face.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" Peter asked answering the phone.

"Pete, I… did you hear about my dad?" Harry asked.

"I did Harry, you have my condolences," Peter replied.

"So will you be able to come to the funeral tomorrow?" Harry asked. "There's going to be a lot of people I don't know there and I could really use a friend."

Peter immediately felt awful.

"I… I can't Harry," Peter replied. "Gwen's funeral is that day and I'm going to that, I mean her mother asked me to be a Pall Bearer."

"Alright, I understand," Harry said sadly.

"Look I'll talk to you soon okay," Peter said.

"It's fine Pete," Harry said before hanging up.

Peter stared at his phone for a moment before he opened the door to the bathroom and was surprised to see Mary Jane standing right there where she'd left them.

"So who's Harry?" Mary Jane asked. "Does he want to join us?"

Peter thought that Harry under normal circumstance probably would have wanted to join. Although Peter wasn't sure that he wanted to be involved in that situation with Harry.

"Harry's a good friend of mine," Peter replied. "But his dad died last night. So he's really busy with preparing for the funeral and all."

"Oh that's too bad," Mary Jane said. "I mean you're pretty good Tiger, but two guys always gets me off."

Peter had no idea on how to respond to that. He then glanced at the time on his phone and realized that Doctor Connors was definitely at his laboratory by now.

"Oh man, I've got to go," Peter said. "I completely forgot I've got somewhere to be twenty minutes."

"Oh not even time for one more quickie?" Mary Jane asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

"No, I'm going to be late as it is," Peter lied as he began putting on his clothes. "Look I've got your number I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay," Mary Jane agreed somewhat glumly.

As soon as he was dressed Peter practically sprinted for the door.

"Call me," Mary Jane called as he ran out.

* * *

Harry stood staring at the phone in his hand. Peter, his best friend Peter Parker, had just refused to come to his father's funeral.

"He didn't want to come because he doesn't want to attend the funeral of the man he killed," said the voice of Harry's father.

Harry looked up at a nearby mirror and saw his father's reflection staring back at him along with his own. Ever since he had submerged himself in the vat of green chemicals in his father's lab Harry had been seeing and hearing his father.

"But he's going to be at Gwen's funeral," Harry said.

"So that shows what his priorities are," Norman said. "He puts a dead girl ahead of his best friend."

Harry paused; his father had a point. Ever since he had started seeing and hearing his father he always had a good point. Harry began wondering if perhaps he had been doing the wrong thing his entire life.

"Well perhaps I can use this to reconcile with Liz," Harry said. "You were a big reason why we never stayed together."

"She was good for nothing but giving birth to your son," Norman said.

"No!" Harry yelled at the reflection if his father. "She is far more than that! She's been a great mother to Normie."

"But would she accept you becoming the new Goblin?" Norman asked.

"She doesn't need to know," Harry snapped.

"If you get back together she'll eventually find out," Norman said.

Angry Harry threw his phone at the mirror breaking both the mirror and the phone. The reflection of his father disappeared.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Harry growled.

* * *

Doctor Curt Connors was checking on one of his experiments with lizards when Spiderman appeared in his window. Doctor Connors let out a startled gasp at his sudden appearance.

"You surprised me there Spiderman," Doctor Connors said.

"Sorry about that," Spiderman apologized.

"So what can I help you with today?" Doctor Connor's asked.

"I came across some blood, I was hoping you could perhaps help identify who it belongs to," Peter said producing a small sample.

Doctor Connors took it and looked at it.

"I mean I can, but isn't this police business?" Doctor Connors asked.

"That's the thing, I don't think anybody knows about this," Spiderman said. "I found it on the roof of a skyscraper after I heard gunshots. As far as I know the police haven't investigated any roof top shootings."

"Fair point," Doctor Connors said. "So somebody could be dead or at least hurt and nobody would know."

"And I don't really have the best reputation with the Police at the moment," Spiderman added.

"Well you'll always have an ally in me," Doctor Connors said. "It will take me an hour or two to get a proper reading why don't you come back then?"

"Alright," Spiderman said. "I'll see you this afternoon."

* * *

"I can give you one hundred thousand," the man said.

"The whole lot is worth four times that," Walter retorted. "I'll give you a quarter of it for that."

"Half," the man responded.

"One fifty for half," Walter countered.

"You've got a deal," the man said.

They went over to a satellite computer and wireless completed a transfer to a Swiss bank account that belonged to Walter. Walter then sorted through the jewellery he had stolen the night before and gave the men half of the loot.

"Pleasure doing business," Walter said shaking his hand.

"I've got a job for you if you'd like, pays far better than this," the man said.

"What is it?" Walter inquired.

"The Golden Jubilee Diamond is coming from Thailand and is going to be on display at the Museum of Natural History," the man said. "It's valued at over ten million."

"When's it going to be here?" Walter asked.

"In two weeks," the man replied. "Security will be high so if you want a partner I know some people."

"I've got a partner," Walter said.

"You've got a partner?" the man asked surprised. "Who?"

"My daughter," Walter replied.

"Didn't know you had a kid," the man said.

"Well I don't tell you much about me," Walter said. "Anyway we'll take the job."

"Alright, but beware there may be other people out looking to take this job on too." The man said.

"We'll be in and out before they even know the diamond is gone," Walter said confidently.

* * *

_Just to clarify in this universe Doctor Connors has previously turned into the Lizard and been cured by Spiderman which is why he is Spiderman's ally. If you have any other questions feel free to leave them in a review and I will happily answer via PM or in my next Author's note at the end of the next chapter. And even if you don't have a question please leave a review letting me know what you like or don't like about the story so far._


	4. Chapter 3 - Chance Encounter

**Chapter 3 – Chance Encounter**

* * *

Felicia sat back from the computer. She was somewhat amazed at all the things she had forgotten. She'd read thousands of articles already and yet there was so much more. She was amazed by what she didn't remember. She glanced at the clock in the bottom right of the screen and realized that her father had been gone for several hours at this point. She was starting to get hungry again.

She went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge but there didn't seem to be anything in there. She looked through the cupboards but they were bare. She couldn't help but feel like she and her father didn't actually live here. The clothes that she had in her closet seemed to be different sizes and only two pairs of shoes fit her feet.

She knew that her father had told her to stay here, but she was really hungry for some reason. She went to her father's room and she found a large wad of money. She found a purse in her own room and put the money in it and then left the apartment to find something to eat.

* * *

Peter came out from the offices of the Daily Bugle feeling pretty good. It had turned out that J. Jonah Jameson actually had a shred of humanity in him and he'd actually given Peter proper market value for his photos this time after he'd learned that Gwen Stacy was Peter's girlfriend.

Peter headed to the bank to deposit the check he'd been given and while he was there he withdrew a little cash. He was sorting it and putting it into his wallet as he walked out of the bank. He had taken perhaps five steps from the door his spider sense went off. He looked up to feel a gun shoved into his gut.

"Give me your wallet buddy," a man in a mask snarled.

"Are you kidding me?" Peter groaned.

"No kidding pal," the masked gunman said. "Now hand it over."

Peter handed his wallet to the man who took it with his free hand, which was his left hand. However the second he did Peter took a step to his right, the man's left, and then swung his left leg out and swept the gunman's feet out from under him. Quick as a wink he snatched his wallet and pocketed it before the gunman was even on the ground. As soon as he was Peter knelt on his chest and quickly disarmed him and looked around.

"Well? Is somebody going to call the police?" Peter asked.

Everyone was just standing around filming the incident with their phones.

"Are you kidding me?" Peter muttered for the second time in less than a minute.

Still holding the man down Peter pulled out his own phone and called the police. A few minutes later a squad car showed up and a pair of officers got out.

"What happened here?" the first officer asked.

"This man tried to rob me when I left the bank," Peter replied. "I'm sure that there's a lot of video evidence you can get."

The two police officers looked around at all the people gathered who were filming with their phones.

"Alright everyone put your phones away," the second officer said. "The incident is over. This can affect the trial."

There were a bunch of grumbles but the crowd eventually dispersed. The first officer took over from Pete and handcuffed the mask man.

"Let's see who you are," the first officer said pulling off his mask.

"Well, well, well, Flint Marko," the officer said. "I believe this is your third strike."

The officer pulled the man up to his feet and began forcing him over to the squad car while reading him his rights.

"No, no you can't send me back," Flint protested as he struggled.

"That's for a judge to decide." The second officer said. "Given your history I don't see why he won't."

"Don't forget this," Peter said handing the gun to the second officer.

"No, no you don't understand," Flint continued to protest. "My daughter she's sick."

The door to the squad car closed.

"Thanks for your assistance," the second cop said to Peter. "Wish there were more people in this city like you."

"So do I," Peter said.

He watched as the squad car pulled away with Flint Marko in the back still protesting. He then glanced at the time on his phone. He still had about half an hour or so before Doctor Connors would have any results.

"Well I could really go for a gyro," Peter said to himself.

Smiling to himself he headed off for a small place he knew of nearby.

* * *

Felicia wandered down the street looking at each store and restaurant that she passed. She had started to get used to the stares of the other people on the street. She had just walked past a newspaper stand when she heard footsteps quickly approaching her. Thinking somebody was about to attack Felicia spun about ready to strike with a kick but she stopped when she saw it was the waitress from the restraint this morning.

"Oh hey! Did I startle you?" the waitress asked.

Felicia straightened up to her full height which left her a good five inches taller. She felt relieved that it was just the waitress.

"Perhaps a little," Felicia replied.

"Hmm, you're tall," the waitress said looking Felicia up and down and licking her lips.

"Uh, did you want something?" Felicia asked.

"Oh yeah, very much so," the waitress responded.

Felicia was rather confused. Then Felicia noticed the magazines that the woman was carrying, there were naked women on the cover. Felicia's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Oh, I… um," Felicia stammered.

The woman looked down and then laughed.

"Oh don't worry," she said. "I'm not about unwilling participants, but you'll come around. So you pretty kitty, what's your name?"

"Uh, Felicia," Felicia replied.

"Well I'm Mary Jane, in case you didn't catch that back at the diner," she said. "So what are you doing out and about? Where's your sugar daddy?"

"Sugar daddy?" Felicia asked unfamiliar with the term; why not simply daddy or father?

"Well that's why you're with him right? Get him to buy you things?" Mary Jane asked. "Although taking you to a dump like that diner, are you just his mistress or something?"

"No, he's my father," Felicia said.

"Like as in your dad, dad?" Mary Jane asked trying to clarify. "Gee I guess he is old enough to be your father. Tells you something about my mind that I immediately think man and his mistress."

Felicia wasn't really sure how to respond.

"So what are you up to?" Mary Jane asked.

"I was just out to buy a few things, maybe get something to eat," Felicia replied.

"Oh, I know a great little boutique near here," Mary Jane said. "And it looks like you could use a bra. I mean you've got nice tits and all but with the right bra you could make these things look amazing."

"I… uh… okay…" Felicia stammered a little embarrassed. "But could we get something to eat first? I'm absolutely starving."

"Really? After what you ate earlier at the diner?" Mary Jane asked.

Felicia had eaten two stacks of pancakes, three eggs, four sausages, five strips of bacon and four pieces of toast. Felicia nodded that she was still hungry.

"How do you eat so much and still look as good as you do?" Mary Jane asked.

"I don't know," Felicia replied.

"Then again your dad looks pretty good for his age so must be good genes," Mary Jane commented. "Well how about gyros? I know a good place, makes the best gyros in the town."

"What's a gyro?" Felicia asked.

"You've never had a gyro!?" Mary Jane exclaimed in surprise. "Oh girl you are missing out. They are this amazing Greek dish, it's meat with some cucumber, olives, tomatoes, and tzatziki sauce. It's delicious. Oh you've got to try it, far better than anything we make at the diner. Come on, we can walk there."

Mary Jane grabbed Felicia by the hand and began leading her down the street.

* * *

"That will be four fifty," the man at the counter said as he handed Peter a gyros half wrapped in tinfoil.

Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill.

"Keep the change," Peter said as he handed the man the bill and took the gyro.

He turned around and was about to take a bite of his food when in walked two women that he definitely had not been expecting to see here.

"Oh, hey Peter what are you doing here," Mary Jane asked. "I thought you had somewhere to be?"

Peter stood there for a long moment holding his gyro just a few inches from his mouth, his mouth open ready to take a bite. The taller platinum blonde woman, Felicia if he recalled correctly, was looking at his gyro. He was a little awed by the fact that she stood a couple inches taller than him.

"Oh that does look good," Felicia said. "May I?"

Peter wasn't sure what she meant but then she grabbed the whole thing out of his hand and took a big bite. Peter heard the man behind the counter snicker.

"Well maybe I can get you that three way I promised you earlier," Mary Jane said rubbing a hand down his chest towards his groin. "I'd hate to break a promise."

Peter grabbed her wrist before she got all the way down.

"It's alright, you and I had plenty of… fun," Peter said. "But I've got a… doctor's appointment in about twenty minutes so I'll settle for another gyro."

He looked over at Felicia who had almost completely finished his gyro already.

"That girl definitely has an appetite," Mary Jane commented. "I don't know how she maintains that figure."

"Oh that was good," Felicia said as she tossed the wrapping into a garbage can over twenty feet away with perfect accuracy without looking after just barely glancing at it.

Both Peter and Mary Jane looked at the garbage can somewhat amazed. This girl Felicia seemed to be full of surprises.

"Can I get two more?" Felicia asked the man at the counter.

Then she turned around and looked at Peter and Mary Jane.

"Oh, did you two want anything?" she asked them. "I mean I guess I should replace yours Peter."

"Uh, yeah, could I get a Coke as well?" Peter asked.

"No problem," Felicia said with a smile. "And you Mary Jane?"

"If you're buying," Mary Jane said. "And I'll have a Diet Coke."

"Make it four, and the Coke and Diet Coke," Felicia said to the man at the counter.

The man and his assistant began setting to work making their food.

"Are you really going to eat two more of those?" Mary Jane asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, why?" Felicia asked.

"That's a lot of food," Peter replied.

"Well as I said, I'm hungry," Felicia said.

"So… what are you two girls up to other than getting food?" Peter inquired.

"Well Felicia and I were going to go do a little clothing shopping," Mary Jane replied. "Maybe a little lingerie… I mean Felicia isn't wearing a bra right now. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Peter gulped at the mention; there was a part of him that wanted to tag along but he knew that he had a responsibility to go back to Doctor Connors and find out who had been shot.

"I think I just did," Peter said half-jokingly. "But I really have to be going this isn't something I should put off."

"Why are you sick or something?" Mary Jane asked concerned. "You seemed fine earlier, more than fine really. You've got more stamina than any other guy I've slept with."

"It's not anything like that, it's… it's something personal," Peter replied.

"Are you crazy? Are you seeing a shrink?" Mary Jane asked.

"That's an incredibly personal question to ask," Peter replied. "Don't you have respect for boundaries?"

"There weren't many boundaries between us this morning," Mary Jane said.

"Can you please stop talking about that?" Peter asked.

"Why? I did you not enjoy it?" Mary Jane asked.

Peter wasn't sure but he felt she was getting that crazy girl look in her eyes. While he had enjoyed himself he felt a little guilty as though he had betrayed Gwen. And now he was starting to regret it because Mary Jane definitely seemed a little crazy. He knew he had to be careful how he answered her.

"No it's not that," Peter replied. "You were amazing. It's just… I'm not extraverted and outgoing like you. I tend to keep my sex life to myself."

"I don't talk about my sex life with my dad," Felicia added out of nowhere.

"My dad's the one person I would probably never talk about my sex life with," Mary Jane said. "That's gross."

"Was that your dad with you at the diner this morning?" Peter asked.

Felicia nodded.

"You're lucky, he really seems to care about you," Peter said.

"That will be twenty dollars," the man behind the counter said.

Felicia turned around and fished in her purse and pulled out a wad of bills. She then peeled off a twenty and handed it to the man before putting it back in her purse. He then handed her two gyros which she gave to Peter and Mary Jane and then the two cans of soda pop, and then the last two gyros. The three of them then walked over to one of the small tables for people to stand and eat at where they ate their food.

"Mmm, these are so good," Mary Jane commented.

"I love this place, I wish I lived closer," Peter agreed.

Felicia had already scarfed down one of her gyros and had started on the other while Peter and Mary Jane weren't ever half done theirs yet.

"Are you like a competitive eater or something?" Peter asked.

"No, is that a thing?" Felicia asked.

"Yes, but it's not a thing for you," Mary Jane said. "I bet you give amazing blow jobs though."

Felicia kept eating but didn't seem to understand what Mary Jane was talking about.

"I sex all you think about?" Peter asked.

"Pretty much," Mary Jane replied nonchalantly with a nodded.

Felicia finished her second gyro and tossed both wrappers into the garbage can which was behind her without even looking. Both wrappers went in perfectly. Peter finished his and tried to make the same toss but missed causing Mary Jane to giggle.

"Well I need to get going or I'll be late," Peter said. "I'll see you girls later."

Mary Jane and Felicia both said farewell and Mary Jane stared at Peter's butt as she watched him leave.

"So you had sex with him this morning?" Felicia asked curiously.

"Yep, and he was real good," Mary Jane replied. "Only average size but his stamina probably made him one of the best I've ever had. Would have been better if you'd been there."

"How would that have made it better?" Felicia asked.

"Girl have you never had a three-way?" Mary Jane retorted.

"Uh… not that I know of?" Felicia replied.

"Not that you know of? It's a yes or no question," Mary Jane said.

"Well I don't really remember all the times I've had sex," Felicia replied.

What Felicia didn't know was that she was in fact a virgin.

"You don't remember, that many or are you one of those girls who blacks out when she orgasms?" Mary Jane asked.

"I… uh…" Felicia stammered.

"Oh you don't like to talk about it like Peter," Mary Jane said. "That's my bad. I often forget I'm the exception not the rule when it comes to talking about sex."

Mary Jane finished off her gyro and then cracked open her Diet Coke.

"Come on, let's get a bra for those big titties of yours," Mary Jane said as she squeezed Felicia's left boob with her free hand.

Felicia couldn't help but feel a little violated as she followed Mary Jane out of the restaurant.

* * *

Peter, changed back into his Spiderman costume showed back up at Doctor Connor's laboratory.

"Hey Doc, you got those results yet?" Spiderman asked.

Doctor Connors was sitting at his desk reading an email. He looked up to see Spiderman.

"Yes, just got them a few minutes ago," he replied. "And it's very strange."

Spiderman climbed in through the window and walked over to his desk.

"Strange? How so?" Spiderman asked.

"Well the person the blood is from isn't human, or at least not entirely," Doctor Connors replied.

"What do you mean?" Spiderman asked.

"Well it's going to take me time to do a full analysis of the DNA, but the woman this sample is from has had her DNA spliced with several other sources," Doctor Connors said.

"Wait a woman?" Spiderman interrupted.

"Yes, that's one of the first things I was able to identify, it's definitely from a female," Doctor Connors replied. "And she's had her DNA spliced with some kind of amphibian, there seems to be feline DNA and some that I'm not at all familiar with. It looks like she may have some mutant DNA in her, but she herself is not a mutant."

"Is there anything definitive you can tell me?" Spiderman asked.

"I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I think she may have been designed to been an assassin or a solider or something," Doctor Connors said. "I mean what I've found so far suggests her DNA has been altered to enhance her strength and improve her survivability."

"That's the last thing I need, a genetically enhanced killer roaming the streets of New York," Spiderman groaned.

"Well you don't know if she's a killer," Doctor Connors said. "She may have escaped because she didn't want to be a killer. Or she may have been recaptured."

"Fair point," Spiderman agreed. "I'm guessing that we won't be able to find a DNA match to any person with all of these genetic modifications so how will we find her."

"Well I'll go over all the genetic markers; I might be able to provide you with a physical description. For now the only thing I can say with any certainty is that she has green eyes; that's from the feline DNA which seems to enhance her vision," Doctor Connors said.

"Green eyes isn't much to go off of," Spiderman said. "Anything else you can find out will be useful."

"Like I said I'll try, but because of the modifications I can't really be certain from a lot of things. The alterations to the DNA will make any positive identifications difficult." Doctor Connors said.

"Well anything you can do I appreciate," Spiderman said.

"Oh I want to thank you," Doctor Connors said. "The work on this is top notch, I think I can use some of it to assist in my own research."

"Well just don't go turning yourself into a Lizard again," Spiderman said.

"Don't worry about that," Doctor Connors said.

"I'll go check out the building where I found the blood, maybe I'll find some other clues," Spiderman said.

"Good Luck," Doctor Connors wished him as Spiderman leapt out the window and web swung away.

* * *

Walter returned to his apartment only to find the door unlocked.

"Oh no," he muttered slightly worried.

He entered the apartment but he didn't immediately see Felicia. He quickly checked the bedrooms and the bathrooms but she wasn't there. He went into his room and found that some of his money was missing.

"Did she rip me off?" he asked himself out loud.

He rubbed the temples of his head with both hands while he tried to think what to do. He walked back out into the kitchen and then noticed that all the cupboards were open. However Walter never cooked and he very rarely went grocery shopping.

"Maybe she just wanted to get something to eat," Walter deduced. "I was gone longer than I said I would be."

Walter hurried out of the apartment and locked the door behind him. He also told the doorman to keep an eye out for Felicia if she returned and to give him a call if she did. He then set out trying to figure where she could have gone, which in the city of New York was a lot of places.

* * *

_No Harry in this chapter if anyone was hoping for that, don't worry he'll be making an appearance soon. This was largely just a way for Peter and Felicia to officially meet for the first time (although Mary Jane is so distracted with her nymphomania she never actually made the introduction). Well get some Spiderman fun and Felicia will learn more about herself in the next chapter. Again if you've got any questions or comments please leave them in a review, I'll happily respond via PM or in my next author's note._


	5. Chapter 4 - Coming Together

**Chapter 4 – Coming Together**

"Oh my god, that outfit looks amazing on you!" Mary Jane exclaimed.

Felicia turned and looked at herself in the nearby mirror. The outfit was a skin tight black leather jacket and matching skin tight leather pants. The collar of the jacket was lined with white fur, as were the cuffs. The jacket sat a bit above Felicia's waist exposing her firm defined abdominals.

"Oh you look like a black cat out on the prowl," Mary Jane commented. "Man I don't know how you weren't a fashion model; designers would kill to make clothes for you."

Felicia didn't really know much about fashion. She'd read up on it a little but it seemed to be such a superficial and subjective matter. However she did have to admit she liked how she looked in this outfit. And despite how tight fitting it was it didn't seem to restrict her range of motion. Although as she the thought came into her mind she wondered why she considered that important.

"Oh yes we're definitely buying this one," Mary Jane said.

The wad of cash that she had taken from her father's room had dwindled significantly. Mary Jane had taken Felicia to some store called 'Victoria's Secrets' first. Felicia had been confused by the name as there didn't seem to be anything secret about the store. They sold underwear that barely covered anything so what was so secret about that?

Still Mary Jane had insisted that Felicia had buy at least five different pairs of underwear. And Mary Jane had ended up making some big deal about Felicia's cup size, which the store clerk had measured as a 38DDD, which was apparently a rather uncommon size, at least for a woman with Felicia's other dimensions.

"That's going to be seven hundred fifty eight dollars mam," the female store clerk who was assisting them said.

Felicia looked around for her purse and then saw that Mary Jane had it. Before she could say or do anything Mary Jane pulled the money out and began handing it to the clerk. When she had Mary Jane was left holding thirty two dollars.

"Looks like you're tapped out," Mary Jane said. "But that outfit is definitely worth it. Damn! Not that you don't look good no matter what you wear."

Felicia wasn't sure why Mary Jane was complimenting her all the time. It wasn't that the compliments bothered Felicia, she liked being complimented, but she couldn't help but feel that Mary Jane had some kind of ulterior motive. Then she remembered something her father had said.

"Mary Jane, are you a horny slut?" Felicia asked.

Mary Jane glared at Felicia for a moment and then laughed.

"You bet I am," Mary Jane said not at all subtly putting her hand on Felicia's boob and giving it a light squeeze. "And proud of it."

Felicia took a hold of Mary Jane's wrist and calmly removed her hand.

"So are you doing all this because you want to have sex with me?" Felicia asked.

"Is it working?" Mary Jane asked.

"No," Felicia said. "I… isn't sex supposed to be between a male and a female?"

"Oh please don't tell me that you're one of those right wing conservatives," Mary Jane exclaimed.

"Right wing? I don't have wings," Felicia said confused.

"You're not one of those religious nuts opposed to gay sex?" Mary Jane asked.

"No… what do nuts have to do with this?" Felicia said completely lost at this point.

"Do you really not know what any of this is?" Mary Jane inquired.

"No… I… when it comes to sex I can't seem to remember a lot of things," Felicia replied.

"Oh man, were you a rape victim? I've heard sometimes that it can result in selective amnesia," Mary Jane said.

"I don't think so," Felicia replied. "I had a… head injury recently and I can't seem to remember much."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know," Mary Jane said.

"Well why would you have? I didn't tell you," Felicia replied matter-of-factly.

"You're right I guess you didn't," Mary Jane admitted. "Well let's get out of here, we've got a lot accomplished."

Felicia got changed out of the outfit back into her other clothes and the store clerk bagged the jacket and pants for her. Felicia had eight different bags of clothing in hand as she and Mary Jane left the shop. It was starting to get dark out, and the sun had long since disappeared behind New York's skyscrapers.

"Can we get something to eat?" Felicia asked.

"You're still hungry?" Mary Jane asked with surprise. "Where do you put all that food?"

Felicia shrugged.

"Man you're just full of surprises," Mary Jane said shaking her head.

The streets were not nearly as busy as earlier and only a few people were out and about as most of the shops were closing soon. They were walking down the street as Mary Jane recited in great detail her sexual encounter with Peter from that morning. Felicia wasn't really understanding half of what Mary Jane said. But while Mary Jane continued to prattle on about Peter's stamina or something Felicia noticed that a group of four men seemed to be following them.

"Not that I don't find your story interesting but I think those men behind us are following us," Felicia said.

Mary Jane stole a glance back behind them.

"Alright, follow me," Mary Jane said.

She turned down the next alley that they passed with Felicia in tow. They then stopped and watched, but the group of men didn't walk past. They went to look back out on the street but as they did two of the four men were blocking there way. Mary Jane let out a squeal and began running down the other way while Felicia just stood there and stared at them; Mary Jane didn't get very far before the other two men appeared at the other end of the alley trapping them.

"What have you ladies got there?" one of them, a short Latino man asked looking at Felicia's bags.

Mary Jane backed up away from the other two men until she bumped into Felicia from behind. Felicia didn't even flinch she just continued to stare at the short Latino man. The man reached for her bags but Felicia let go and let them drop to the ground. He shot her an angry glare and bent down to pick them up only be on the receiving end of a knee to the face from Felicia. He staggered backwards as blood flowed from his shattered nose.

"You… Mucking Mitch," he slurred out.

Felicia responded by driving her foot into his stomach sending him tumbling backwards into the street. She then stepped forward and drove her forearm into the throat of the second man causing him to gasp for breath and clutch at his throat.

Behind her Mary Jane as reaching into her purse and she pulled out a small aerosol can. The other two men advanced on her and Mary Jane tried to spray them in the eyes but the one man grabbed her by the arm and spun her around pinning her arm behind her back.

The second man then went to attack Felicia who had turned around by now trying to punch her in the face. Felicia caught his arm by the wrist with one hand and twisted so hard that she ended up dislocating his shoulder. She pushed him with her foot so that he bounced off the one wall of the alley face first and fell to the ground.

The final man shoved Mary Jane at Felicia. Felicia caught Mary Jane and moved her aside just as the man came charging in trying to tackle both of them. He had both arms wrapped around Felicia's waists and tried to lift her up but found he couldn't, Felicia was far heavier than she appeared to be. Felicia wrapped her left arm around his head grabbing him in a headlock, she then through a vicious knee which connected with his groin with enough force that he raised up into the air.

The man let out a high pitched squeal in Felicia's grip. Felicia then let go and let him fall to the ground. He rolled over onto his back and Felicia put her foot on his throat.

"Felicia!" she head a familiar voice call out.

Felicia turned and saw Walter standing near the man she had kicked out into the street.

"Don't step on him Felicia," Walter said.

Slowly Felicia took her foot off his throat. Her father hurried over and gave her a hug. Mary Jane was standing nearby looking in amazement at all four men lying on the ground.

"Oh my god that was amazing,!" Mary Jane exclaimed. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I… uh…" Felicia stammered.

"That's not really your business," Walter replied.

"Oh come on, she fights just as well as Spiderman," Mary Jane said.

"Spiderman? Who's Spiderman?" Felicia asked.

"Oh man you really must have taken a blow to the head," Mary Jane said. "He's the vigilante that's got powers similar to a spider, he sticks to wall, swings around on webs, and he's got these crazy fast reflexes."

Felicia was somewhat interested by this.

"I'm sure Spiderman is quite fascinating," Walter said. "But we've got somewhere to be Felicia and I've been looking all over for you."

"Oh okay daddy," Felicia said.

Mary Jane scribbled down some on a napkin from her purse and handed it to Felicia. Felicia looked at it and saw that it was a series of ten numbers.

"What's this?" Felicia asked.

"That's my cell phone number," Mary Jane replied. "Give me a call if you want to go shopping again or something?"

"I don't have a phone," Felicia said.

Mary Jane looked at her in surprise and then at Walter.

"You have a phone you just can't remember where you left it," Walter said. "If we can't find it we'll get you a new one tomorrow, now come on."

He then turned to Mary Jane, "You should probably not tell anybody about what went down here," he said to her.

Felicia put the napkin in her own purse and then picked up her shopping bags. Walter saw how many were there and then gave a slight shake of his head in disgust. Felicia then followed him out of the alley waving good-bye to Mary Jane who left at the other end of the alley.

"Did you take money from my room?" Walter asked once they were no longer within earshot of Mary Jane.

"Yes," Felicia replied.

"Did I say you could?" Walter asked.

"No…" Felicia replied slowly. "But I was hungry and there was no food in the apartment."

"How much money is left?" Walter asked.

Felicia reached into her purse and showed him the twenty, ten and two one dollar bills that were all that remained.

"Did you actually spend any on food?" Walter asked.

"Oh yeah, Mary Jane took me to this place where we tried these things called gyros, and we ended up running into that man from the diner this morning," Felicia said. "I ate three!"

Walter couldn't help but think there was something rather child-like and innocent about the way she told the tale. He wondered just where she came from, it seemed as though she might not be as old as she appeared.

"Am I related to Spiderman?" Felicia asked out of the blue.

"What? No… I don't think so," Walter said. "Of course I don't know who Spiderman is; he wears a mask all the time. Why do you think that?"

"Well Mary Jane said I fight like him," Felicia said. "And I can do things like breathe underwater like certain animals, maybe we're related."

"Maybe," Walter said. "I was raised in foster care so I don't know if I have any brothers or sisters out there."

"Hmm, I'd like to meet him," Felicia said.

"No you wouldn't," Walter retorted. "Despite what the Daily Bugle says he's not the kind of person that thieves like us want to tangle with, we'll just end up caught and in jail. But speaking of thievery, we've got a new job and it pays big."

"A job?" Felicia asked.

"In two weeks the Golden Jubilee Diamond is will be arriving for a temporary one week showing at the Museum of Natural History," Walter said. "We're going to steal it."

Felicia nodded but really had no idea what that entailed.

"Tomorrow you and I are going to go to the museum to case it and get a feel for the security systems we'll be dealing with," Walter said. "We need to have a plan to get in and get out as quick as possible, preferably without anyone noticing."

"Okay, can we also get something to eat?" Felicia asked.

"Sure, after we're done we can," Walter replied.

"I meant now," Felicia said.

"I thought you said you ate three gyros earlier," Walter said.

"Well yeah but I'm hungry again," Felicia replied.

"Fine, but tomorrow we need to do a good job casing the museum," Walter said. "Your appetite is going to cost me a lot."

"I dunno these clothes seemed to cost more than food," Felicia said.

"Yeah but you don't need to buy new clothes every day, but you eat at least three times a day," Walter said. "Come on, we'll take your new stuff home and then I'll take you somewhere nice for dinner."

* * *

Peter had returned to the building where he'd found the blood. As Spiderman he'd gone back up to the roof and searched around but there was no new evidence or clues to be found. He'd changed back into his street clothes and gone into the building and gone over all the occupants. However no occupant seemed to stand out, it was all financial planning services, insurance brokers and lawyers. Then he saw one that was a little bit different, Allen Chemical. He'd never heard of that company before.

Curious Peter took the elevator up to the Allen Chemicals office but when he entered he found it unoccupied. There was some basic furniture, some cubicles and office chairs but nothing else. Peter figured that this warranted further investigation. He was about to search the office when his phone began ringing. He looked at it to see that it was his Aunt May. He knew he had to answer.

"Yes Aunt May?" Peter asked as he answered.

"Peter where have you been?" Aunt May asked. "I've barely seen you since Gwen died. I thought you were planning to propose to this girl?"

"I was… but… it's just… I'm having a hard time coping," Peter replied. "I'm trying to keep myself busy with anything I can so I'm not thinking about her."

"It's all that awful Spiderman's fault that you feel like this," his Aunt May said.

"No, it's not," Peter cut her off. "It's the fault of the Green Goblin. He used Gwen to try and get me to tell him who Spiderman was, but I don't know. Spiderman tried to save her but he was too late."

"Don't you go defending that masked menace," his Aunt May began.

"No don't you go talking about things you don't actually know about," Peter interrupted her. "I was there, I saw what happened. I don't know what the Daily Bugle has written, but Jameson has some sort of agenda against Spiderman. But I know that Spiderman was not responsible for her death, he did everything he could to save her."

"That's not what the…" Aunt May started to say.

"I don't care what anybody else says," Peter said. "I was there, and I loved Gwen; I know what I saw and I know who is to blame. And if you want to believe some yellow journalism newspaper instead of me, then I think I was right not to come home."

There was silence on the other end of the line. Peter could normally handle his Aunt reciting the lies she read in the Daily Bugle about Spiderman, but this was different. She didn't know he was Spiderman so she didn't know that she was accusing him of being responsible for Gwen's death; but this time he wanted her to believe his side of the story and not whatever was written in the Daily Bugle.

"Aunt May? Aunt May please say something," Peter said.

"No perhaps you are right," Aunt May said. "Perhaps you shouldn't come home."

"Aunt May please, you're being ridiculous," Peter said.

"No you are being ridiculous," Aunt May retorted. "You're defending the actions of a criminal. Frankly I don't know if you should even attend the funeral."

Peter grit his teeth and took a deep breath to try and calm himself. His Aunt was so brainwashed by Jameson's propaganda in the Bugle against Spiderman that he was ready to snap.

"I'm going to the funeral," Peter said.

"Where are you going to stay the night?" Aunt May asked.

"I've got a friend I can stay with," Peter replied.

"Which friend?" Aunt May asked.

"I'll see you tomorrow Aunt May," Peter said as he hung up frustrated.

He stuck his phone back in his pocket. He continued to look around the office to see if he could find any kind of clue that might suggest that Allen Chemical could be connected. He was about to give up and leave when he saw one desk which had a pen on it. Unlike every other desk which had been bare this one had a pen.

He went over to examine it. It was an ordinary pen but as he looked closer he noticed the logo on it was for Oscorp. In and of itself that shouldn't have been unusual; Oscorp was a large company that probably handed out dozens of pens to people a day. However it was strange that the only thing Peter had found in the office was a pen for Oscorp.

Peter considered calling up Harry but he figured he should probably wait until after the funeral. He didn't really thing Oscorp was involved but it was the only lead he had. Peter pocketed the pen, it was a nice pen after all and had a nice blue ink, and walked out of the office.

* * *

Liz Allen had just finished putting her son Normie to bed. She had never really wanted to name him that, but she'd agreed after Normie's grandfather Norman had agreed to set up a college fund for her son. He'd done it in a rather strange manner by having her create a shell corporation called Allen Chemical, but he said that because the majority of his money was currently tied up in Oscorp stock it was necessary to funnel money into the RESP.

Now Norman was dead, but it some sort of sick and twisted way his legacy lived on in his grandson. Tomorrow she had to attend his funeral. She had originally planned to go to the funeral of Gwen Stacy. Liz had known her from highschool, although she hadn't been particularly close with Gwen. She really more knew Gwen through Harry's best friend Peter Parker; it was a friend of a friend situation. But she felt she should take Normie to his grandfather's funeral.

Normie really didn't know much about his grandfather; for the most part Liz had kept Norman away from Normie. However Liz hadn't known either of her two grandfathers well, but she was grateful to her mother for taking her to both of their funerals. Although admittedly she had been a little older than Normie at the time.

Liz went into the living room of her apartment. She saw that she'd left her phone on the coffee table and when she picked it up she saw that Normie's father Harry had called four times. She was about to call him back when there was a banging on the door. Liz set the phone down and went to answer it. She looked through the peek hole and was surprised to see that it was Harry. She quickly undid the locks to let him in.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Liz asked.

"I came to see my son," Harry replied. "He's the only family I've got left."

"Well he just fell asleep," Liz said. "You can go check on him but I'd prefer if you didn't wake him."

"Never mind then, but could we… talk?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Liz agreed.

She led Harry into the living room and she sat down on the couch and motioned for Harry to sit beside her. He sat down but he seemed rigid and tense sitting stiffly.

"What's bothering you?" Liz asked.

"I… I learned something about my father today," Harry replied. "And it isn't good."

Liz wasn't surprised, Norman probably had a lot of skeletons in his closet that were likely going to come out now that he was dead.

"What was it?" Liz inquired curiously.

"I don't know if I can tell you," Harry said hesitantly. "If I do you'll be involved."

"Whatever it is I`m probably going to end up involved anyway," Liz said.

"My father was the Green Goblin," Harry blurted out.

Liz stared at him in disbelief. She knew that Norman Osborn was not a very nice man, but this was something else.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Liz asked.

"No, it's no joke," Harry replied. "I was going through his things at the office and I came across this secret room. It was full of all of this equipment that the Green Goblin used. I can show it to you if you want."

"Later, you can show me later," Liz said. "But if that's the case then that means that your father…"

"Killed Gwen Stacy, yes," Harry finished for her.

"But why?" Liz asked.

"He had his reasons," Harry replied cryptically. "But we can't let anyone find out."

"What? Why not? Gwen's parents deserve to know who the man who killed their daughter really is," Liz said.

"If anyone finds out that my father was the Green Goblin then absolutely everything at Oscorp is going to come into question," Harry said. "There are several high paying military contracts and they'll all be cancelled without a doubt if it gets out that my father was using them to fund his criminal activities."

"But Harry…" Liz began to protest.

"Liz, I lost my father but I'm not going to lose his company," Harry said. "Oscorp is my future, and I want it to be our future."

"Our future?" Liz asked.

"You, me, Normie," Harry replied. "I want us to be a family. I know I can trust you Liz and I want you to help me regain control of Oscorp."

"As business partners?" Liz asked.

"I'd prefer to be more than just business partners," Harry said.

Suddenly he got down on one knee and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a ring. It had a huge diamond that had to be at least ten karats.

"Liz Allen, will you marry me?" Harry asked.

Liz was absolutely surprised; the last thing she had expected when Harry had shown up was for him to propose to her, especially the day before his father's funeral. Their relationship had been rocky, but much of that was because of Norman and how his abuse towards his son would trickle down towards Liz. Liz hoped that now that Norman was no longer in the picture things with Harry would be better.

"Yes, yes I do!" Liz said.

Harry smiled as he placed the ring on her finger. As Liz sat there examining her ring Harry looked past her at a mirror on the wall. In it he saw his father with a satisfied smile on his face as he nodded in approval.

* * *

_Things are starting to come together. Peter's getting closer to discovering that Felicia is the victim he's looking for; Felicia's origins are looking like they may be related to Oscorp. And Harry's hallucination of his father seems to want him to marry Liz Allen for some reason, hmm. Feel free to leave reviews with your questions, or better yet your theories on where this going. I'd like to see if my attempts at creating a mystery are working. As always I'll respond to any questions you have._


	6. Chapter 5 - Putting the Fun in Funeral

**Chapter 5 – Putting the Fun in Funeral**

Mary Jane got back to her apartment and she was still feeling a little excited. She wasn't sure what that group of guys had wanted to do to her and Felicia, if they were just looking to rob them, or maybe just scare them, or maybe even rape them. Although Mary Jane probably would have gone along with that willingly as she thought back.

But Felicia had moved like she was some sort of government trained assassin or something. But she almost seemed superhumanly strong as well. She kicked one man more than fifteen feet into the street, and she dislocated another man's shoulder with just one arm. And all of this had happened in less than a minute. The only other person that Mary Jane had seen do something like that was Spiderman.

She'd always wondered about Spiderman; she had lots of fantasies about him. His ability to stick to walls made her think that he could do all sorts of unique sexual positions that a normal man couldn't do. She was caught up in yet another fantasy when she realized that her phone was ringing. She quickly answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, Mary Jane, it's Peter… Peter Parker," came the voice of the caller.

"Oh, hi Pete, I'm surprised you're calling don't you have that funeral tomorrow?" Mary Jane inquired.

"I do… but um… I don't mean to impose but could I come over?" Peter asked.

"When like now?" Mary Jane replied.

Just then there was a knock on her door.

"Hold on a second there's somebody at my door," she said.

She hurried over to open the door. She was surprised to see Peter standing outside a somewhat sheepish grin on his face.

"Yeah, like now," Peter said.

"Well since you're here you might as well come in," she said stepping aside to let him in.

"Thanks, I know we just met but… I just can't be around my family right now," Peter said. "Although the only family I have is an aunt, who I live with. But's she's like a mother to me."

"Why, did something happen?" Mary Jane asked.

"It's complicated," Peter replied.

"I'm not going anywhere, I've got time, this is my apartment," Mary Jane said. "So unless you're planning on leaving in the next minute or two."

"Fair point," Peter said.

He sat down on her couch and Mary Jane took the seat beside him.

"So I guess should start by telling you that the girl whose funeral I'm going to tomorrow is Gwen Stacy," Peter said. "She was my girlfriend, and she didn't fall off a balcony like I told you before."

"Wait… the Gwen Stacy that was killed after being thrown of the George Washington Bridge by the Green Goblin?" Mary Jane asked.

Peter nodded.

"Wait a minute, Parker… are you the guy that takes the photographs for the Daily Bugle?" Mary Jane asked.

Peter nodded again.

"But why did he kill Gwen then?" Mary Jane asked.

"He thought that he could use her to get me to reveal who Spiderman was to him," Peter lied. "But I don't know who Spiderman is, and frankly I don't want to know. I told the Green Goblin I didn't know but he didn't believe and he took her hostage. Spiderman tried to save her, but it was too late."

"That's awful," Mary Jane said consolingly. "But what does this have to do with your aunt?"

"I may take picture for the Daily Bugle, but I know that know of the stuff that J. Jonah Jameson put in that rag about Spiderman is true," Peter replied. "But my Aunt she treats it like gospel. She believes everything in there and she believes that Spiderman is responsible for Gwen's death, for my girlfriend's death. And I know that it isn't true."

At this point Peter was on the verge of tears. Mary Jane was a little unsure of what to do. Her normal response was to give a man a blow job, but that seemed inappropriate for this situation. Instead she decided to just give him a hug, but she made sure to get her boobs as close to his face as possible, because in her experience every man, even gay men, liked her boobs.

"So do you mind if I stay here tonight?" Peter asked trying to calm himself down. "I just, I can't go home to my aunt's house."

"Sure, sure you can stay here," Mary Jane replied.

"But no sex tonight," Peter said. "I know that's something you're really into…"

"No, no, no, I get it," Mary Jane said. "But why me? What about that friend Harry who called you when you were here?"

"If you recall his father died last night," Peter said. "And that funeral is today at the same time as Gwen's and he's a little upset that I'm not going. I'm sure he'll understand eventually but obviously he's in an emotional state."

"I get it," Mary Jane said.

"Thanks for being so understanding," Peter said. "I really apologize if I'm causing you problems."

"No it's fine," Mary Jane said. "I'm sure I can think of some way for you to make it up to me. Let me go get you a blanket and pillow you can sleep on the couch."

"Thanks again," Peter said.

She smiled coyly at him as she disappeared into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Peter was a little confused but she then emerged a minute later holding a blanket and pillow. He stood up to take them from her to realize she was completely naked.

"You're naked!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I tend to sleep naked and spend most of my time around here naked," she said. "I tried to join a nudist colony once but I got turned away because I was a nymphomaniac. This isn't going to be a problem is it? I mean you've already seen me naked."

"No… no it's alright," Peter said, although he wasn't entirely comfortable with it.

"Okay, well do you want to use the bathroom first?" Mary Jane asked. "Or…"

"You can go first, I'll get the couch set up while you do," Peter offered.

Mary Jane went into the bathroom closing the door behind her. As Peter spread the blanket out on the couch he couldn't help but think that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Liz Allen woke up feeling a little groggy. She glanced over at her alarm clock and saw that it was 8:30 and she sat bolt up. Almost every single day Normie would wake her up by 7:30, what had happened? Why hadn't Normie woken her up. Then she heard the sound of a young boy giggling from the living room and the hushed tones of a man trying to keep quiet.

She got up and noticed that she was only wearing a shirt, and it looked to be one of Harry's. She wondered why that was, then she saw the ring on her finger with the huge diamond and remember that Harry had proposed to her last night, and she had said yes. She was still looking at the ring when she walked out into the living room to see Harry playing trains with Normie.

"Mommy!" Normie exclaimed. "Daddy said we're going to be living together soon."

"He did?" Liz said as she threw a questioning glance at Harry.

"Well you did say yes to getting married," Harry said. "And married couples live together."

"Have you had breakfast yet Normie?" Liz asked.

"No he hasn't," Harry replied. "We watched cartoons and then played trains, and I didn't want to make a mess in your kitchen."

"That's alright, what do you want for breakfast Normie?" Liz asked.

"Pancakes! No, waffles!" Normie exclaimed. "With blueberries!"

"I don't think I've got blueberries," Liz said. "But I can make waffles."

"Just wait though Normie, when your mom and I are living together she won't have to make you breakfast, somebody else will do it. And you don't have to worry about them not having blueberries." Harry said.

Liz elbowed him in the back.

"Can I see you in the kitchen?" Liz asked through her teeth.

"I'll be right back," Harry said to Normie.

He followed Liz into the kitchen and watched as she angrily went about getting out the things she needed to make waffles.

"I get the feeling I've done something wrong," Harry said.

"You think?" Liz replied.

"Could you tell me what?" Harry asked.

"I don't want Normie thinking that he can just have whatever he wants," Liz said. "I don't want him to grow up to be one of those entitled rich kids…"

"Like me?" Harry finished for her.

"I wasn't going to say like you," Liz replied. "Frankly you're better than most. I'm thinking more like the kids of some of those Hollywood celebrities."

"Ugh yeah, they are the worst," Harry agreed with some embellishment.

"Can you tell me what happened last night?" Liz asked. "I remember you proposing, and I said yes, but after that things get a little fuzzy."

"Well we had a few drinks to celebrate," Harry replied. "And then we took our celebration into the bedroom. Frankly I'm surprised you didn't wake Normie up; but our boy is a sound sleeper."

Slowly memories of the night before started to come back to Liz. She'd remember having sex with Harry and how something about it had been different than before. He'd been more aggressive and take charge and there was something about this new attitude that she liked. She wondered where it had come from.

"I'm starting to remember," Liz said. "Last night was pretty good. You going to stay for breakfast?"

"Sure," Harry said. "Do you mind if I use your shower? I'll be quick."

"Yeah no problem," Liz said. "The hot water can be really finicky though so you might have to adjust it a few times to get the temperature right because it can be too hot or too cold really easily. Just grab a clean towel from the linen closet outside the bathroom."

"Thanks," Harry said.

He walked through the living room towards the bathroom.

"Play trains with me daddy," Normie said.

"Daddy's going to have a shower and then we'll all have breakfast together," Harry replied. "Is that all right?"

Normie nodded and went back to playing trains. He liked to smash them together and cause big derailments. Harry stopped at the linen closet and grabbed a towel before he went into the bathroom. He closed and locked the door and then turned on the shower. As the water ran he went over to the sink and looked at the mirror, the reflection of his father was looking back at him.

"Good job last night son," Norman said.

"Why do you want me to marry Liz?" Harry asked.

"Don't you want to?" Norman retorted.

"Well yeah, she's the mother of my son and I've always had feelings for her," Harry replied.

"Then isn't that enough?" Norman asked.

"For me yes," Harry replied. "But what's your motivation behind it?"

"Don't you want Spiderman to be miserable?" Norman asked. "You will have the wife and the son and the billion dollar company, and he will have nothing!"

"But Peter's my friend," Harry said. "And how do I know you're telling me the truth about him being Spiderman."

"Trust me my son," Norman replied. "And if he was really your friend don't you think he'd be supporting you in your time of need?"

Harry frowned, his father had a point but he also knew that Peter had been in love with Gwen. It wouldn't seem right not going to Gwen's funeral.

"I don't know…" Harry began but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Harry, who are you talking to in there?" Liz asked through the door.

Harry looked back at the mirror but only saw his own reflection.

"I… uh… nobody," Harry replied. "I was just practicing what I might say at my dad's funeral in the mirror."

"Well hurry up in there," Liz said. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

Harry turned and climbed into the shower. He could have sworn he saw the reflection of his father reappear and wink just before the mirror fogged over from the steam when he had opened the shower curtain.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey sleepyhead."

Peter rolled over, and immediately fell off of the couch. He woke up almost immediately from that and looked up into the laughing face of Mary Jane. She was wearing a pink silk bathrobe, but from his vantage point on the floor he could tell that she was not wearing anything underneath it.

"What time does that funeral start?" Mary Jane asked.

"Uh one o'clock," Peter replied as he got to his feet and put the blanket on the couch.

"Well it's eleven thirty," Mary Jane said. "I think you need to get going if you want to make it to Queens."

"Oh… oh!" Peter exclaimed realizing that she was right.

He gathered up his things and headed for the door.

"Thank you so much for everything Mary Jane," Peter said. "I'll find some way to make it back to you."

"How about dinner tomorrow?" Mary Jane suggested.

"Alright, dinner tomorrow, I'll come to get you at seven?" Peter asked.

"Seven sounds good," Mary Jane agreed.

She opened the door for Peter who hurried out and down the hall. She closed and locked the door after he was gone and then went into her bathroom and took of her robe and looked at herself in the mirror. Just last evening she had the body of model, thin but with decent breasts. However overnight she'd somehow developed muscles, she now looked to be as toned as those girls that did cross fit. She stood there and flexed her newly developed biceps in the mirror. She wasn't sure where these muscles had come from, but she highly suspected that it had something to do with Peter.

"Just what are you Peter Parker?" Mary Jane asked aloud as she continued to look at herself in the mirror.

* * *

Liz stood beside Harry at the church as he received a long line of well-wishers, although Liz could tell that it was largely just platitudes and these people were hoping to get some sort of portion of Norman Osborn's estate in the aftermath of his death.

Harry held onto her right hand with his left as he shook everybody's hand and she could feel him squeeze her hand with anger with quite a number of guests. There was one guest she very much didn't like and it was that media mogul, J. Jonah Jameson. Even for the funeral he was still chomping away on the cigar that seemed to always be in his mouth.

"Your father was a great man," Jameson said. "Hated Spiderman as much as I did; a real supporter of the cause of getting that menace off the streets."

Liz wondered for a moment if Jameson knew that Norman had been the Green Goblin, and she briefly entertained the thought that they had been working together. However she quickly brushed it aside as nonsense.

Harry just nodded and moved onto the next guest. Once everyone had shown up the service was about to begin when the funeral director came running up to Harry who was with Liz at the back of the church still.

"Uh Mr. Osborn, we have a problem," he said.

"A problem? What is there a microphone not working or something?" Harry asked

"No um, your father's body is… missing," the funeral director said.

"What do you mean missing?" Harry asked his eyes narrowing angrily.

"I mean one minute it was in the coffin and then the next minute it was gone," the funeral director replied.

"Are you saying somebody stole Norman Osborn's body?" Liz asked.

"Well I don't think he got up and walked away," the funeral director replied.

Harry let took a loud deep breath as he thought about what to do.

"Continue with the service, just do it with a closed casket," Harry said. "I don't care if it's empty. I've got an idea as to who's behind this."

"But Harry, the eulogy…" Liz said.

"Somebody else can do it," Harry said. "I'm going to find out who took my father's body."

Before Liz could say anything else Harry stormed out of the church.

* * *

Peter ran through the cemetery towards Gwen's funeral. He couldn't believe he was going to be late. But when he finally fell asleep on Mary Jane's couch last night it had been his first time falling asleep since before Gwen had died. He didn't realize how tired he was as he had slept almost thirteen hours.

He was struggling to run and fix his tie at the same time when he thought he heard the sound of a jet overhead. He knew that LaGuardia Airport was nearby but this plane sounded remarkably low. Then his Spider Sense went off. Peter leapt in the air and to the side just in time as something exploded right where he was. Peter heard a horrifyingly familiar cackle and he looked up in disbelief.

Circling around on his Glider was none other than the Green Goblin himself.

"No… you died," Peter said in whisper more to himself.

The Green Goblin just cackled as he circled in the air getting the attention of the crowd gathered for the funeral.

"I have to get him away from here," Peter muttered to himself.

Fortunately he still had his costume on underneath his suit. He wore it under his clothes almost all the time. He hid behind a gravestone and quickly changed and was pulling his mask on.

"Hey Goblin! Looking for me!" He called out.

The Green Goblin was swooping towards the helpless and terrified crowd but stopped and looked over at Spider-man. He just grinned and came flying towards him.

"That was far easier than I thought…" Spiderman said to himself.

The Goblin threw a grenade at him but he easily dodge as it explode destroying a tombstone. He then fired a web blast at the Goblin's eyes before jumping onto the Goblin's glider to try and knock him off. The two of them struggled as the glider wobbled in the air and flew out over the bay.

"You're not so talkative this time," Spiderman said. "Did getting your glider in your chest shut you up? I guess it's better than being dead, for you at least. But it just means I'll get to beat on you some more."

He punched the Goblin in the face several times. Behind the mask Harry didn't even flinch from the pain. His father's serum had basically made him immune to any physical pain. However he had suspected that Peter had been responsible for his father's body going missing, but since he thought that Norman had come back from the dead somehow that ruled him out.

After taking a sixth punch to the face Harry finally caught Spiderman's arm and spun him around so he held him in a chokehold from behind. Spiderman struggled to break free but the Green Goblin seemed even stronger now.

"This was just a warning," the Green Goblin said. "I know who you are and I can get to you and your family anytime I want."

He then cold cocked Spiderman in the back of the head and shoved him off the glider letting him fall down into the water over two hundred feet below. Peter spun in the air and was barely able to regain his spatial awareness in time to do a proper dive in the water so he didn't end up hitting it head on.

By the time he surfaced the Green Goblin was long gone and he was stuck over a hundred feet from shore. Dejectedly he swam to shore and snuck over to where he had left his suit and got dressed again. As he got to the funeral service it they were lowering the casket into the ground.

"Nice of you to finally show up Peter," his Aunt May said under her breath to him. "Why are you soaking wet."

"I just got out of the shower," Peter replied. "I was running late."

"Well that Spiderman showed up and almost ruined the entire funeral," Aunt May said.

Peter didn't even bother arguing with her. She'd been there and she'd seen that Spiderman had tried to lead the Green Goblin away from the funeral of the girl he had killed and yet she still blamed Spiderman.

As he watched the final parts of the funeral Peter was distracted by thoughts about what had just happened. How had the Green Goblin recovered from being fatally stabbed in the chest by his own glider? And somehow he seemed even stronger than before; perhaps he had taken an improved version of his Goblin Formula? Whatever the case may be it looked like his battles with Norman Osborn weren't over yet.

* * *

_Another chapter down, and the first encounter between Harry as the Green Goblin and Peter. Although Peter doesn't know that Harry is the Goblin yet. And we will find out if Mary Jane has gained powers, or if she has just somehow become fit, that mystery will be explained. And for a story called Black Cat Origins I know I had a chapter where Felicia didn't feature at all, but don't worry she'll be back next chapter. Right at the start in fact._

_So please send in your reviews with any questions or comments. I'll do my best to get back to you._


	7. Chapter 6 - Day at the Museum

**Chapter 6 – Day At The Museum**

Felicia was having a great day. Her father had started the day taking her out to breakfast and then they'd gone for a walk through Central Park before they went to the Museum of Natural History. Felicia loved the museum, there were so many cool exhibits and things to do and it was more fun to learn about things compared to reading pages on a computer.

She was currently eating her fifth corndog, while they walked through the hall of Fossils. She stared up in wonder at the huge skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. She was both sad and glad that such an animal no longer existed. It would have been very cool to see, but it probably would have eaten a lot of people.

However the fossils were not their reason for attending. Walter's meandering journey through the museum had taken them through the Morgan Memorial Hall of Gems three times already and they were headed there for a fourth time. He was attempting to get a feel for the layout of the buildings security systems to plan for their heist of the Golden Jubilee Diamond.

Felicia had proven extremely adept at finding motion sensors and cameras, and she was able to recall where they all were perfectly each subsequent time they entered the hall. While Walter may have been having reservations about using Felicia to help pull off this heist before he was starting to feel that this was going to pay off nicely.

"Mmm, I should have been putting mustard on these from the start," Felicia commented holding up the empty stick of her corndog. "It's delicious."

Walter wasn't sure how she was able to eat so much and not seem to gain any weight, at least none that showed outwardly. He had theorized that to fuel her powers she needed to take in more food than a normal person. He also knew that she was heavier than a normal person, he guessed that she weighed at least twice as much as a normal woman her size would. He didn't really know enough about biology to know for sure though, but from the biology exhibits he'd seen at the museum it stood to reason that her physiology required a greater and more frequent intake of food.

"Can we go to the Central Park Zoo after this dad?" Felicia asked as they walked into the exhibit of gemstones yet again.

"You want to go to the zoo?" Walter asked quizzically.

"All the animals here are dead or fake," Felicia said. "I kind of want to see some real ones."

"Fair enough," Walter admitted. "Okay, we can do that."

They passed by a group of five women who were just leaving the exhibit heading in the direction they had come from.

"Hmph, I bet you that she's his mistress," Felicia overheard one of the women say.

"I bet he thinks that by bringing her here he can convince her to go, medieval," another one said with a giggle.

Felicia didn't know what they meant, but she knew the women were insulting both her and her father. She immediately broke off from her father to confront them.

"Hey, who are you to judge my father like that?" Felicia asked.

The women were all somewhat frightened at being confronted by the much taller Felicia.

"You… your father?" one of them stammered.

At this point Walter had come over to see what was going on.

"Felicia, what's going on here?" he asked.

"These women were saying some rather rude things about you and I," Felicia responded not taking her eyes off of the women.

"Look, we're sorry," another one apologized. "We were wrong to judge you. We didn't realize that he was your father."

"It's quite alright ladies, it happens a lot," Walter said. "Felicia here is just a tad sensitive. She doesn't like being considered one of 'those women'."

The women all nodded and mumbled apologies to Felicia before they hurried off.

"Why did you do that?" Walter asked Felicia once they were gone.

"Because they were insulting us," Felicia replied.

"Honestly what they think doesn't matter," Walter said. "In fact in our line of work it can be beneficial to have people misjudge you; makes it easier to take them by surprise."

Felicia considered his point for moment and then nodded in agreement.

"I want to get another corndog too," Felicia said.

Walter rolled his eyes and sighed and then laughed.

* * *

Mary Jane gathered up a change of clothes and headed to the gym. She'd been trying to figure out where her muscles had come from all day and she'd determined that it had to be because of Peter. The only thing she had done out of her ordinary routine was having sex with him. And having sex in and of itself was not unusual for her; however she had given Peter multiple blowjobs more than she usually gave.

The very notion that swallowing Peter's semen had done this seemed laughable. But she could think of no other reason for this change. Since she couldn't come up with a definitive reason on why this had happened to her or if it was permanent or temporary; she decided to see if she really was fit or if she just looked it.

There was a gym and mixed martial arts club just a few blocks from where she lived and Mary Jane figured she had plenty of time to go there before she had to go to work that night. She slung her gym bag over her shoulder and left her apartment locking her door. She decided to jog there but by the time she'd gone down the five flights of stairs from her apartment she was already starting to feel a bit winded.

"Well doesn't seem to have helped my cardio at all," Mary Jane muttered to herself.

She decided to walk to the gym rather than jog after that. While she was often the object of a lot of stares and cat calls, she felt like there were more people watching her than usual.

She arrived at the gym, which was called Fight Club, a name Mary Jane felt was largely unoriginal. When she got there the gym was rather sparse with its patrons.

"I wonder if the rule of Fight Club is not to talk about Fight Club," Mary Jane commented to herself as she looked around.

"Hey, you're new you looking to sign up?" a tall blond trainer asked as he noticed her standing inside.

Mary Jane eyed him up and down as she did with every good looking man she met. He was tall and well built; the kind of guy that looked like he would be awesome in the sack; although in her experience those men were usually average at best. However that was not why she was here, she could have easily picked up some random guy on the street.

"That I am," Mary Jane replied. "I want to be able to defend myself, but I want something more than one of those women's self defense classes."

"Well you came to the right place," the trainer said. "We can teach you whatever martial art you want, Muay Thai, Judo, Brazilian Jujitsu, Krav Maga, Sambo, Karate, you name it we can probably teach it."

"Well I don't know much about any of that stuff," Mary Jane said. "What would you recommend… sorry I didn't get your name?"

"Call me Flash," he replied.

"Flash?" she asked.

"It's a nickname from highschool," Flash said. "My name is actually Eugene but nobody calls me that anymore."

"Alright, Flash it is," Mary Jane said. "So what do you recommend?"

"Well I say we put you through a work out first, see what your fitness level is," Flash replied. "And go from there."

"Alright then," Mary Jane agreed.

* * *

Liz had been trying to find Harry for over an hour since the Funeral had ended. She wasn't sure why, but she had searched everywhere else before heading to Norman's old office at Oscorp. She went to open the door but found that it was locked.

"Harry, Harry are you in there?" Liz called.

She heard shuffling footsteps and then a few moments later the door opened and Harry's nervous head poked out.

"Hurry come in," Harry said.

He stepped back and let her into the office and the closed and re-locked the door.

"What's going on Harry?" Liz asked. "Why did you leave like that?"

"I thought maybe my father wasn't actually dead," Harry replied. "There's a report that the Green Goblin and Spiderman fought at Gwen's funeral. So I came here to check on his stuff but it all seems to be here."

He led Liz into the secret lair. She got her first look at all of the Goblin equipment up close. There were three different gliders, dozens of grenades and other assorted weapons. But perhaps key to it all was the costume which was in a glass case. The one thing that had her curious was a large vat that was about three quarters full with some sort of green liquid.

"Why is all this still here Harry?" Liz asked.

"I'm still trying to figure out how to discreetly remove it," Harry replied. "I don't want anyone to know that it even exists."

"So what is this?" Liz asked pointing at the large vat of green liquid.

"That is his Oz formula," Harry replied. "It's the result of a now cancelled contract to try and recreate the super soldier serum that made Captain America."

"Does it work?" Liz inquired.

"The testing on animals showed some promise," Harry answered. "But it was cancelled before it ever reached human testing. I think my dad tested it on himself, that's what let him go head to head with Spiderman."

"So it works," Liz said staring at in fascination.

"Well… the physical part yes, but something drove my father crazy," Harry said.

"How do you know that?" Liz asked.

"You can't argue that he went crazy Liz," Harry said. "My dad had issues before sure, he was a narcissist and perhaps a bit obsessive, but something caused those traits to become worse; and I'm pretty sure he start hallucinating and seeing things too."

"Why do you think that?" Liz asked.

Harry glanced at the faint reflection of his father on the glass vat.

"Just a theory," Harry replied.

"Still it made him able to take on Spiderman and possibly even brought him back from the dead," Liz said. "There's definitely something to this."

"I know that why I don't want to destroy it," Harry said. "But I don't know much about biology or chemistry, but I want to find somebody I can trust to work on this."

Liz nodded in agreement.

"Do you think maybe Peter could help us?" Liz asked. "He's going to school for biochemistry or something like that right?"

"No!" Harry snapped frightening Liz before catching himself. "Sorry, but Peter is too close to Spiderman; and the last thing we want is that pest poking about in our business."

"Okay, not Peter then," Liz said still a little shaken by Harry's sudden outburst.

"Look I'm sorry," Harry apologized again realizing that he'd frightened Liz. "I just have a lot on my mind right now. I mean my father died or didn't we don't know other than his body is missing. I'm taking over his company and I have a board meeting on Monday; and then there's our pending marriage."

"If our marriage is causing you problems," Liz began.

"No, it's not," Harry said. "The problem is that I need it to happen sooner."

"Sooner?" Liz asked confused.

"If you were my wife Liz I can give you a spot on the board, even make you the new CEO of Oscorp," Harry said. "Together the two of us could make Oscorp the company it used to be."

Liz was surprised. Before she'd been pregnant with Normie she'd been planning on being a corporate lawyer, but the pregnancy had forced her to drop out. She'd planned on being a major force on Wall Street; this was basically springing her right to the top.

"Then tomorrow we'll go down to city hall," Liz said. "We don't need some big fancy wedding with a ton of guests. Just you me, Normie, my parents; we'll get married and I'll help you get all of this under control."

Harry could have sworn he saw the reflection of his father smirk at him before it vanished.

"Then it's settled," Harry said. "Tomorrow we're getting married."

He embraced Liz with a kiss, but as he kissed her thoughts were still running through the back of his head about his father. Was he dead or alive? Either way where was he? And why did he feel like he was doing all of this because that's what his father wanted?

* * *

"You look like you're in better shape than you are," Flash commented.

Mary Jane was exhausted. For the past two hours Flash had put her through a series of exercises, however the only thing she seemed to be better at was anything dealing with strength. She could actually do proper push-ups now, although only about a dozen. And while she wasn't sure what her maximum lifts at any of the various lifts that he made her do, but she was quite certain that it was more than she could do before.

"I doubt you'd believe what my usual exercise routine is," Mary Jane said.

"You probably have lots of sex with lots of guys," Flash replied.

Mary Jane stared at him surprised.

"I saw the way you looked me up and down when we first met," Flash said. "And most of your results coincide with what I'd expect. The only thing that doesn't is how strong you are. Are you sure you don't lift weights?"

Mary Jane shook her head.

"Strange… it's almost impossible to develop this kind of muscle tone without some effort," Flash commented, more to himself than to Mary Jane.

"I sometimes have to carry some heavy things at work," Mary Jane said. "And I definitely have good genetics."

"Sure if you say so," Flash said.

"So can I finally start learning how to kick some butt?" Mary Jane asked.

Flash laughed and shook his head.

"No, you may be strong but you're not ready to learn anything I can teach you," Flash said. "First thing we're going to do is improve your cardio."

Mary Jane was disappointed. This was not what she had expected. Perhaps she had been a little naïve in thinking she could immediately learn how to kick butt like Felicia had yesterday. Admittedly Felicia was bigger and stronger than she was, even now. But she ate like crap and yet still moved like a cat. Mary Jane couldn't help but be a little jealous.

"I take it that's not what you wanted to hear," Flash said. "So let me ask you, why are you here? And don't tell me because you don't want one of those women's self defense classes. Because frankly that's all you're currently suited for, a single shot to nuts or a well-placed elbow to the face."

"I… I've got a friend and well the other night she fought off four attackers by herself, I did nothing," Mary Jane said.

"Really? That seems more like something that Spiderman would do, not some girl," Flash said.

"Well I wouldn't call her just some girl," Mary Jane said.

"Well I would, I don't even know her name," Flash said.

"Well if you ever met Felicia Hardy you definitely wouldn't call her some girl," Mary Jane said almost dreamily.

"Why don't you tell me about her?" Flash asked.

Mary Jane stood there for a moment considering. Then she glanced up at a clock on the wall.

"I would love to but I actually have to get going, I've got to go to work," Mary Jane said.

Flash looked up at the clock.

"This late?" he asked quizzically.

"I work the overnight shift at a diner," Mary Jane said.

"Well maybe I'll stop by," Flash said.

"You don't seem like the kind that would eat our food," Mary Jane commented.

"I indulge myself every once in a while," Flash said.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Mary Jane said with laugh over her shoulder as she turned and walked away.

* * *

Peter was out doing his nightly patrol as Spiderman, however he couldn't stop think about his brief encounter earlier with the Green Goblin. He wondered if it was in fact Norman Osborn, from what he could tell Norman's funeral seemed to go off without any issues; other than the fact that Harry hadn't attended.

He briefly considered that Harry had taken up the mantle of his father, but then why would Harry have left his own father's funeral to attack Gwen's funeral? Gwen had been friends with Harry and Peter was certain that Harry would have wanted to be at Gwen's funeral if he hadn't been stuck to attend his father.

Peter knew he should go and see Harry tomorrow; Harry had been somewhat upset that Peter hadn't come to his father's funeral. He was pretty sure that Harry knew why but he wanted to talk it out, it sounded as if his friend was in some pain.

While out on patrol he stopped a pair of muggings and pulled over a taxi driver who almost hit a pair of teenagers with his car. However crime that night seemed slow, so he decided to drop by the diner and see if Mary Jane was working.

It was just after one a.m. when Peter strolled into the diner. The only other patrons at that time were a pair of police officers sitting at the counter and having some coffee. Peter nodded a friendly hello to them and then sat down in a booth.

A few moments later Mary Jane emerged from the back and Peter wasn't sure why but something about her looked different.

"Oh Hi Peter," Mary Jane said. "How are you? How was the funeral?"

"It was depressing," Peter said, "And made worse by the Green Goblin showing up."

"Oh my! I didn't hear about that," Mary Jane exclaimed. "I was so busy this afternoon."

"Oh yeah? With what?" Peter asked.

"You don't notice?" Mary Jane retorted.

"Something seems different about you," Peter said. "If it's a haircut I can't tell because you've got it tied back."

Mary Jane frowned and shook her head and then flexed her arm. Peter stared at her arm quizzically and then he noticed it. She had muscle, and before she'd been what many would call, model thin.

"No way you got that in one afternoon," Peter said.

"No actually I woke up with these," Mary Jane said. "I spent the afternoon seeing what they can do. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?"

Peter's mind was racing. He had no idea how this could have happened. He'd slept with Gwen many times between now and when he'd first been bitten back in highschool and nothing even remotely like this had ever happened. The only thing that was different was how frequently Mary Jane had… gone down on him. Gwen had only done that on rare occasions, and when she did she never swallowed, but Mary Jane had treated it like it was water.

"I… no," Peter stammered realizing that Mary Jane was waiting for his reply. "I've never seen anything like that before."

"Really?" Mary Jane asked suspiciously.

"Yes really!" Peter protested. "Look if this was something that happened with every girl I slept with then I'm pretty sure I'd have far more girls lining up to sleep with me."

Mary Jane just stood there with her now much bigger arms crossed over her chest.

"You know if this is the way the wait staff is going to treat me I think I'll take my business elsewhere," Peter said.

"Fine," Mary Jane said as she tossed a menu at him. "The soup of the day is cream of potato. I'll give you a few minutes to decide, both what you want to eat and your next excuse."

Peter sighed and shook his head as he opened the menu. It was just his Parker luck that this was coming back to bite him in the butt somehow.

* * *

_Thank you all for everyone who has read and reviewed so far. I'm just going to let you all know that when I first posted the story I actually had the prologue and the first two chapters written and was half done the third. So unfortunately a little thing called time and life has caught up some I won't update quite so often._

_Anyway, I know a lot of you were really interested in Mary Jane getting powers. Sorry if I disappointed anybody but her getting the same powers as Peter just seemed a little over the top. Is it going to be temporary or permanent? We shall see._

_As always I looked forward to your reviews, and I'll do my best to respond to any questions or comments. (Keep an eye on your Private Messages if you do submit a registered review)_


	8. Chapter 7 - Wedding Day

**Chapter 7 – Wedding Day**

Peter was looking over the menu trying to decide between getting a burger and getting a tuna melt when he heard the bell on the door indicating a customer coming in. Almost on instinct he looked up and he instantly recognized the man who walked in. It was Eugene "Flash" Thompson, his arch-nemesis from highschool.

Before he had become Spiderman, Flash had routinely bullied Peter. Flash was the star athlete who was the star of the basketball team, quarterback of the football team and he also played short stop on the baseball team. The bullying had lessened somewhat after Peter had become Spiderman, but it had never stopped. Fortunately Flash had left to go to college down in Miami, but he'd suffered a major knee injury and had lost his scholarship so he'd moved back home to New York and that was the last Peter had heard about him. He couldn't say that Flash was at the top of his list of people to reunite with.

Peter noticed Flash looking around the diner and he quickly buried his face in the menu hoping that Flash wouldn't recognize him. It turned out that he didn't have to worry about it.

"Hey, Mary Jane," Flash called out as he sat down at the counter.

_How does he know her?_ Peter thought to himself.

He saw Mary Jane go over and hand Flash a menu and then the two were talking and laughing before MJ left to serve coffee to a police officer. She then came over to take Peter's order.

"So do you know that guy?" Peter asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"Who Flash? I just met him today," Mary Jane replied. "He's a trainer at the gym I went to."

"Figures," Peter muttered.

"What figures?" Mary Jane asked.

"Uh, nothing," Peter stammered. "Just not surprising that he's a trainer at a gym, he's got that look. Surprised he's here though, this food is crap for you."

"You seem to eat here all the time and you're in decent shape," Mary Jane commented.

"Yeah that's just my twenties metabolism," Peter said. "When I hit thirty watch out, boom! I'll blow up like a balloon."

Peter was pretty sure his spider genes had a large part in why he remained in good shape despite his unhealthy eating habits.

"So what are you gonna have?" Mary Jane asked.

"I'll try to be relatively healthy and go for the Tuna Melt," Peter replied.

"Yeah if you're looking to get food poisoning," Mary Jane retorted. "Considered that eighty-sixed. Pick something else."

"Chicken Pot Pie?" Peter asked.

"More like salmonella pie," Mary Jane responded.

"Fine, I'll just take a burger, but no bacon," Peter said then added almost sadly. "None of that sweet, delicious bacon…"

"Keeping it kosher?" Mary Jane asked.

"Huh?" Peter replied.

"Well I saw that you were circumcised and I figured…" Mary Jane said.

"I'm not Jewish!" Peter protested.

"Fine, but you could pull it off," Mary Jane said. "Might help you meet a nice Jewish girl."

"I actually know a nice Jewish girl," Peter said as he thought about a girl named Kitty Pryde from back in highschool.

"Well there you go," Mary Jane said. "Why not go look her up when you get over what's her name?"

Peter was starting to get a little annoyed with Mary Jane. What right did she have to tell him how to get over the death of Gwen? She would probably just have sex with the next person that came along and… well that was exactly what he had done; but he felt shame about it and he doubted that she even knew what shame was. Her walk of shame was a walk of pride.

"Can you please go place the order for my burger? I'm starving here," Peter said.

"Alright, alright," Mary Jane grumbled as she left.

Mary Jane went to the kitchen to place the order.

"Well, well, well if it isn't puny Peter Parker," a voice that Peter didn't want to hear said.

Peter looked up to see Flash had come over. He sat down at the booth across from Peter.

"So looks like you're still striking out with the ladies," Flash said. "I think I'll hit that soon."

"Actually I've already 'hit that'," Peter replied.

"Really? I never would have guessed," Flash said. "I always thought you and Gwen…"

"Gwen's dead," Peter interrupted.

"What? How? What happened?" Flash asked.

"Have you not paid any attention to the news? She was thrown off of the George Washington Bridge by the Green Goblin," Peter replied somewhat angrily. "Spiderman tried to save her but… he was too late."

"Oh I didn't realize that was her, I'm so sorry man," Flash apologized.

Peter felt a little strange having Flash apologize to him. Not once throughout highschool had Flash apologized for any of his bullying.

"Some wait… when did you hit that?" Flash asked jerking his thumb towards the kitchen.

"Last night," Peter replied. "And I'm beginning to regret it."

"Were you drunk?" Flash inquired curiously.

"I wish I had been, it would be easier to forget about it," Peter replied.

Just then Mary Jane returned.

"Oh so you two know each other?" she asked.

"Yeah we went to highschool together," Flash replied.

"What a small world," Mary Jane said. "So are you two interested in a three way? Because I would love to have two guys ploughing me simultaneously."

Peter and Flash looked at each other.

"I think I just lost my appetite," Flash said. "I'll see you at the gym tomorrow Mary Jane."

With that he got up and left the diner.

"Did I say something wrong?" Mary Jane asked. "Because I thought he was into me."

"He was," Peter said. "He's not really into me. We didn't exactly get along in highschool, he was my bully."

"Really, because you two seemed pretty friendly," Mary Jane said.

"He was just giving me condolences about Gwen," Peter replied. "Now if you don't mind I wouldn't mind being alone."

Mary Jane grumbled as she walked away. A few minutes later she came back with his burger only to turn and leave again letting Peter eat in peace. When he was finished he left the money on the table and got up and left without bothering to say good-bye.

* * *

Liz was surprisingly excited when she woke up. Today was her wedding day. It may not have been the dream wedding that she'd thought about when she was a little girl. But she was marrying a man she cared about, who was the father of her son. And that really would have been enough. But she was also marrying into money and she was going to become a corporate executive, the CEO, of a billion dollar company. So yes, Liz Allen was feeling a little giddy.

Normie had spent the night at her parent's house while she had stayed with Harry at his penthouse apartment. He wasn't in bed when she had woken up but she figured he'd gotten up early to plan some surprise.

And when she went into the bathroom she was correct. There was a beautiful white dress hanging on a rack with a note from Harry.

"I hope that it fits properly," Liz read the note aloud. "I'll meet you at City Hall."

Liz was quite certain that it would.

$%^&amp;

Harry was in the Green Goblin lair at Oscorp. He was trying to figure out why he was doing all of this. He had never really been the marrying type, that was why he hadn't married Liz when Normie had been born, so why was he doing it now.

"Because you know you have a responsibility to carry on my legacy," he heard his father say.

"Your legacy died with you," Harry said. "You're a monster, you killed people. You killed Gwen Stacy, she was my friend."

"And you attacked her funeral," Norman replied.

"I… no… I wouldn't do that," Harry said.

"Well it's in the news, and I didn't do it, I'm dead remember?" Norman said.

"But… but your body," Harry replied. "It's missing."

"That's because Spiderman took it," Norman said.

"But Peter is Spiderman, what would he want with your body?" Harry asked.

"His powers come from a diluted version of my formula," Norman replied. "He wants me so that he can study it, so he can make himself more powerful. So he can rule this city."

Harry was confused. That didn't seem like the Peter he knew, but then again the Peter he knew kept the fact that he was Spiderman hidden from him. Perhaps his father was right.

"But why should he rule the city," Norman continued. "You, you're an Osborn. You're a born leader. This city, no this whole country should be yours to rule."

"Mine…" Harry said softly.

"Yes, yours," Norman confirmed. "But you need to become the part of a leader. You know your old womanizing ways won't work. It leaves you open to scandal and blackmail. But most importantly you will need to destroy your enemies and chief amongst them is Spiderman."

"But he's…" Harry began.

"He will try and stop you," Norman cut him off. "He wants what you want, and he will stop at nothing to take everything you have away from you like he did to me."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Why do you think I killed his girlfriend?" Norman asked. "We are playing for keeps Harry."

Harry stopped and considered for a moment. His father was a ruthless man, but he never did anything for spite, everything he did had a purpose. So that meant that killed Gwen was for a reason.

"So why did you kill her?" Harry asked.

"To break him," Norman replied. "To make him give up."

"But it didn't work," Harry said.

"No, it just made him angry," Norman admitted. "And then he bested me, but I have you to carry on my legacy. To avenge my death at his hands and show him the power of being an Osborn."

Harry nodded in agreement. It was all starting to make sense now. He knew what he had to do. He looked over at where his father had been but saw nothing, but it didn't matter.

"I'll show you father," Harry declared. "I'll show you that I can carry on your legacy."

* * *

It had been a long night for Peter. After his unpleasant meal at the diner he'd ended up needing to use the bathroom, badly. He'd gone to the Daily Bugle and used the bathrooms there and then he'd been so tired he fell asleep on a couch in the waiting room. He awoke the next morning to somebody poking him with an umbrella.

"Parker, what are you doing here?" he heard a familiar voice say.

He looked up to see Robbie Robertson standing over him. Peter scrambled to stand up.

"I'm sorry sir it's just…" Peter stammered.

"Don't apologize, I don't care why you're sleeping here," Robbie said. "It's happened to all of us at some point. But if you're going to sleep here don't do it where Jonah can see you. You'll put him in a bad mood for the rest of the day. Next time use my office, I've got a nicer couch in there anyway. Just don't touch any of my bottles of Scotch, alright?"

"Oh… oh thanks," Peter said.

"Look I know you're going through a lot, I mean we all know Gwen Stacy was your girlfriend," Robbie said.

Peter nodded and turned to leave.

"Peter wait," Robbie called.

Peter stopped and turned back around.

"Jonah insisted that I ask you, and I understand if you refuse, in fact I hope you do," Robbie said.

"Refuse what?" Peter asked curiously.

"He wants to do an interview with you, as the boyfriend of Gwen Stacy. He wants to know how you feel about Spiderman letting her die." Robbie replied.

"Look her death has put me in a bad place emotionally," Peter said. "But I do not for one second believe that Spiderman let her die. He tried to save her but he didn't have the time. I blame the Green Goblin for her death. He was the one that threw her off the bridge. And that is all I will say both on and off the record."

"That's perfect Peter," Robbie said. "Jonah won't like it so I doubt he'll run it."

"Thanks Robbie, I appreciate it," Peter said. "I hope Jonah doesn't give you grief."

"He'll be mad about but no more than usual," Robbie said. "And he can be surprisingly understanding when it comes to family tragedies, I mean look at his work from 9/11."

"Well I should get going," Peter said.

"Where are you heading if you don't mind me asking?" Robbie inquired.

"To see my friend Harry Osborn," Peter replied. "His dad's funeral was yesterday too and I think he's pretty upset about things right now."

"Really? Because there are rumours circulating that Osborn was seen at City Hall applying for a marriage license," Robbie said looking at his phone.

"What? That can't be right, since when would Harry get married?" Peter wondered aloud.

"Doesn't he have a kid or something?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah with his girlfriend from highschool and college Liz," Peter replied. "But she's got full custody and that whole thing is… it's complicated but I don't see them getting married."

Robbie shrugged, "That's just what the gossip blogs are saying. These things are wrong all the time."

Peter nodded as he turned to leave once more and waved good-bye. It seemed extremely out of character for his friend to get married. Harry at one point had insisted he would be a bachelor for life. But then again his father's death may have made Harry reconsider his life choices; Peter figured he'd at least check this out.

* * *

Liz arrived in the limousine at City Hall. Her parents were waiting on the steps with Normie. Liz thought her son looked so handsome in his little black tuxedo with a red bow tie. She got out of the limo and went up the stairs to greet them all. She hugged her son first then turned to her parents.

"Are you sure you're making the right decision?" he mother asked her softly obviously not wanting Normie to hear.

"Yes mother," Liz replied.

"It's just that this is rather sudden," her father commented.

"I get it," Liz said. "But honestly I've wanted to marry Harry since before I was pregnant with Normie. But he just wasn't ready for that. But with his father's recent passing, I guess he's realized what's important to him, and he's ready for us to be a family."

Her parents both still looked concerned.

"Look we just don't want you getting hurt," her mother said. "You or Normie."

"I get it," Liz said. "But what's the worst that could happen? We end up back in the situation we started in. I think it's worth taking a shot."

Her father nodded, "Fair enough it is your decision to make. I just always thought you'd have one of those big church weddings like you dreamed about when you were younger and I get to walk you down the aisle."

"You know the kind of public life Harry has," Liz said. "There'd be all sorts of people crashing that wedding."

"But why so soon?" her mother asked. "I mean couldn't you just try living together for a while?"

"We could," Liz replied. "But admittedly Harry has an ulterior motive, he wants me to join him on the board of his company, to be the new CEO."

"Really? That's… that's amazing honey, I know you wanted to work on Wall Street," her father said. "But what if it doesn't work out?"

"Don't worry about it daddy," Liz said. "Now come on I'm sure Harry is waiting."

The four of them went into city hall to find Harry. Harry was waiting at the licence office, he had all the paperwork filled out except for Liz's signatures.

"There's one more thing though," Liz said.

She went over to the clerk.

"I'd like to apply to change my name," Liz announced. "To Liz Osborn."

"Okay, please fill out this form," the clerk said in a monotonous and unenthusiastic tone.

Liz quickly filled out the form. Harry and her parents were all surprised. Liz handed the form in as Harry gave the clerk the wedding license.

"Alright the Judge will be marrying you in fifteen minutes," the clerk said. "You can wait outside the chapel."

They left the office to go wait outside the chapel.

* * *

Peter arrived at City Hall and went inside. He went to the license office and ran up to the clerk.

"Hi I think my friend is here to get married, Harry Osborne," Peter said as he tried to catch his breath.

"They're at the chapel," the clerk replied his voice so monotonous it was almost robotic.

He hurried to the chapel to find that the doors were closed. He peered through the window in the door to see that a ceremony was in progress. As he got a good look he saw that it was Harry who was dressed smartly in an all-black tuxedo. His son Normie was standing beside him in his own little tuxedo and across from him stood Liz in a stunning white dress. It wasn't a traditional style wedding dress; it was a shorter summer style knee length dress with no shoulders. He saw that Liz's parent were there to serve as witnesses.

As he stood there watching Peter felt a little hurt that his friend hadn't said anything to him about this. Admittedly he hadn't spoken with Harry since saying he couldn't attend his father's funeral, and he guessed that all of this had probably stemmed from not long after his father died. But they were supposed to be best friends; they were going to be each other's best man. Peter couldn't help but feel a little betrayed.

Peter turned around and looked at the bench across from the door. He considered sitting there and waiting for them to finish but then figured that would have come across as rather petty. Instead he decided just to leave and perhaps "run into them" as they left City Hall.

* * *

Felicia found herself alone in the apartment once more, her father had to go meet somebody again. He had left money for her and told her to order delivery rather than go out for food this time. She'd ordered from some restaurant called Jimmy John's that made sandwiches and it had arrived rather quickly. The delivery boy had been somewhat surprised at her appearance when he'd arrived and more surprised when she had told him that all four sandwiches were for her.

She was now sitting on the couch munching on one of the sandwiches while reading about Spiderman on her father's laptop. Ever since Mary Jane had mentioned him the other night she had been curious about him. There were lot of articles, one website called the Daily Bugle seemed to call him a public menace while others seemed to have more objective view of him. However nothing she found contained any trace of where he came from.

She really wanted to know how he was; she wondered if they might be related. She wasn't sure why be she suspected there was some kind of connection between the two of them. If only she could remember, but she didn't seem to know anything beyond the past few days when she had woken up in a rubber dingy with her father on the Hudson. She wasn't entirely sure if he actually was her father, but he treated her like a daughter so he must be.

She had a lot of questions she wanted answers to, but the problem was she didn't know where to find them. She determined when her father returned that she would ask him, and she'd try and make him tell the truth.

* * *

_Sorry guys for taking so long on updating. I suffer from a rather severe case of video game addiction. Well maybe severe is a little bit of an exaggeration but I was hooked on Dragon Age: Inquisition and not really writing. I'm still playing the game, but I'm on my second play through (and I'll probably play through it a third time damn you open ending games!) so my interest is down a little and I've actually managed to write, although not nearly as much or often as I do when there are no video games interfering._

_Anyway, that is the chapter. I know there hasn't been a lot of action yet, but believe me I'm building towards it. There's going to be some fallout from this wedding and the first confrontation between Spiderman and the Black Cat is set to happen soon. So please review, send me your questions and comments; at the very least I will answer those and thank you for all your patience._


	9. Chapter 8 - The Student and The Master

**Chapter 8 – The Student and The Master**

Harry and Liz happily walked arm and arm out of the chapel as Liz's parents and Norman followed. Harry had a limousine already waiting out front ready to take them to a restaurant for brunch. They were all laughing and talking about the ceremony as they headed down the steps of city hall.

"Hey Harry," a familiar voice said.

Harry turned half-expecting to see Spiderman but instead it was just Peter Parker. The man who pretended to be his friend but in reality had killed his father.

"What are you doing here Pete?" Harry asked suspiciously.

He already suspected that he was here to try and break him and Liz up. He didn't want the two of them joining forces to take over Oscorp and then the city.

"Isn't it obvious Harry," Liz said. "He's a photographer for the Bugle; he probably heard we were getting married and came to try and get exclusive pictures."

"What? No Liz, that's not why I'm here at all," Peter said.

"You don't want pictures?" Liz asked suspiciously.

"I couldn't care less about getting pictures of your wedding for the Bugle," Peter said. "I'm a journalistic photographer not some paparazzi."

"You take pictures of Spiderman while he's out fighting other criminals," Liz said. "It's really not that different."

Peter wanted to argue with her but she had a point, except for Spiderman being a criminal.

"Fair enough," Peter admitted holding his hands up in defeat. "But I'm just here because I'm a little hurt that you guys didn't invite me. I mean Harry we were going to be each other's best man."

"I figured after you declined to come to my father's funeral you wouldn't want to come to this either," Harry responded.

"I can't believe you'd say that," Peter said. "You know I didn't go to your dad's funeral because I went to Gwen's. It wasn't anything against you."

Before the argument could escalate Liz stepped in between her husband and Peter.

"Come on Harry let's go," Liz said, before turning to Peter. "I suggest you not follow us to the restaurant."

Peter stood watching them leave.

"Harry… Liz…" He called.

"It's Mrs. Osborn now," Liz replied holding up her ring and a document showing the legal name change.

Peter stood and watched as they got into the limo and drove off. That hadn't gone nearly how he had planned, but that was just his Parker luck.

He was also a little surprised that Liz had already taken the Osborn last name. He remembered back in highschool how she had planned on being some big important executive on Wall Street. He wondered if perhaps this marriage was more for business reasons than love. Then again he felt it would be good for Normie to have his father in his life more. Harry had his flaws but he was generally a good guy.

With his friends not wanting to see him, nor his aunt Peter wasn't sure what to do. Then he remembered something.

"I wonder if Doctor Connors has any more information for me," he thought aloud. "Maybe I'll pay him a visit."

* * *

Walter returned to the apartment after his latest meeting. He'd been purchasing some illegal devices that he could use to temporarily knock out the cameras at the museum. As he entered the door he found Felicia standing right there waiting for him, her arms folded across her ample chest.

"Hi sweetie, is something wrong?" Walter asked.

"Are you really my father?" Felicia inquired crossly.

"I… of course, why would you ask that?" Walter replied.

"Because other than hair colour we do not share any of the physical characteristics that a father and daughter should," Felicia replied.

"Well that's because you take after your mother," Walter lied.

"Well then I would like to meet my mother," Felicia insisted.

Walter was beginning to regret leaving Felicia at home with access to the internet.

"That's… not possible," Walter said.

"Why because you don't know who she is? Because you're not my father?" Felicia asked.

"No, because I don't know where she is," Walter replied. "Your mother and I are not on speaking terms at the moment."

"Well tell me who she is then," Felicia said. "If she's my mother I'm sure she'll want to speak with her daughter even if she doesn't want to speak with you."

"Okay fine, you got me," Walter said. "I'm not your biological father. But I am your father."

Felicia looked at him quizzically. Walter was determined not to give up the lie.

"You were an abandoned girl that I found," Walter said. "I raised you to be the beautiful young woman you are now. I don't know who your parents were, for years you kept your abilities a secret even from me."

Felicia narrowed her eyes, she wondered why he was changing his story now.

"Why didn't you just tell me this at first?" Felicia asked.

"I never said either way that I was or wasn't you biological father," Walter insisted. "I just wanted you to know that I was your father and be satisfied with that."

Felicia stared at him for a good long moment. He sounded rather sincere, and his actions did give some credence to his case. Felicia still had some doubt, but she still didn't remember who she was and she didn't know of anywhere else to go. Regardless of her doubt he had taken care of her so he had to be important to her life in some way. She decided she would remain with him, until she fully figured out who she was.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Walter asked.

Felicia nodded and her stomach growled a bit. The two then left the apartment to go get something to eat.

* * *

Mary Jane woke up and stretched. She come home from her shift at the diner and ended up falling right asleep. That workout at the gym had left her exhausted. And then Peter had left the diner rather rudely. Tossing the sheets aside Mary Jane walked over to the mirror.

"Who's look gorgeous today… wait a second," Mary Jane said.

She flexed her arms only to find that the muscles she had from yesterday were almost completely gone. She still had a little bit more tone than before but it was less than what she had.

"What the hell?" Mary Jane wondered out loud.

She had heard of an illegal and experimental drug called Mutant Growth Hormone or MGH as it was referred to. It was supposedly made from the spinal fluid of mutants and it could cause temporary but drastic muscle growth. Perhaps she'd somehow ended up taking some of that. It seemed doubtful though, it was something that had to be injected into the bloodstream.

She wondered if perhaps Peter was on MGH and somehow it had gotten into her and that was why he had been so reluctant to admit that he had been responsible. Although she couldn't figure out why he would need to take MGH, he didn't even seem to be that muscular.

However she decided not to bother trying to figure it out. She wasn't sure she would ever see Peter again and frankly she didn't want to be putting experimental drugs in her body; she had no idea how they might affect her sex life.

She stared at her reflection a little disappointed and tried to decide if she wanted to continue going to the gym.

* * *

Spiderman showed up at Doctor Connors office. The Doctor was in and going over some notes.

"Oh Spiderman, hello," he greeted Spiderman as he crawled through the window.

"Hi Doc, do you have anything more on that blood sample?" Spiderman asked.

"Unfortunately nothing particularly useful," Doctor Connors replied. "Whoever it is she's probably quite tall, but how tall I couldn't tell you. Could be 5'10" could be 6'10" or anywhere in between. But that's all I can gather. As I said all of the splicing means that the normal genome patterns I would use don't apply."

"So a tall green eyed woman," Spiderman said. "I mean I guess that narrows it down a little but not nearly enough to be useful."

"Sorry I tried," Doctor Connors apologized.

"It's okay, I know you did your best," Spiderman said. "Frankly you probably got more than anyone else could have. It was always a longshot anyway."

"Well hopefully you find this mystery woman, whoever she is," Doctor Connors said.

"Given my luck I'll end up running into her in the worst possible way," Spiderman stated.

He said goodbye and hopped back out the window taking off to patrol the city.

* * *

Felicia and Walter were sitting at an outdoor café. Walter was sipping a cup of coffee while Felicia had just finished off a plate of pasta and was now devouring a chicken Caesar salad. Just then a frantic elderly woman began screaming.

"My purse! My purse! He took my purse!" she yelled.

They both looked up to see a young man with a Yankees baseball cap pulled down over his face, charging in their general direction with a purse tucked under one arm. Felicia stood up just as he was getting near them and stuck her arm out and wrapped it around his throat. In seconds she had him in a chokehold and she dropped him to the ground. She pulled the purse away from him and walked over to the elderly lady.

"I believe this is yours," Felicia said.

"Thank you dearie," the old woman said. "Not many girls would be able to do what you did."

Felicia nodded not sure what to say and then went back to the table and sat down.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Walter said.

"Why?" Felicia asked as she stuffed a mouthful of salad into her mouth.

"Professional courtesy," Walter replied. "Thieves typically don't rat each other out."

The thief was still lying on the pavement and only slowly coming to.

"He's got time to get away," Felicia said. "Besides what he did and what we do aren't the same thing."

"True enough," Walter said. "But most thieves start small, I did. I was a bit more of a pickpocket than a purse snatcher myself, but there's only a little difference."

Felicia looked over at the thief who had just staggered to his feet and clumsily began running away.

"Why don't you finish up," Walter said. "I'm going to show you something."

Curious Felicia wolfed down the last of her salad. The waiter brought the bill which Walter paid for in cash and then they got up and left.

Walter led Felicia to the nearest subway station and they went down the steps to the platform. He then led her over towards the washrooms.

"Now just stand here and watch me," Walter said.

Felicia was a little confused but she watched as her father walked away. He was just about to pass a man wearing a grey suit, when he seemed to step on his shoelace and stumble bumping into the man.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Walter apologized. "My shoe has come undone and I tripped."

The man just gave him a glare and hurried on his way eager to catch his train. However as he got to the turnstile he reached into his pocket for his wallet which had his metro pass only to find it was missing.

"Sir, I think you dropped this," Walter said as he was bending down to tie his shoe he held up a wallet.

The man hurried back over, muttered a rude thank you and went on his way. He then walked back to Felicia.

"So what did you see?" Walter asked her.

"You tripped and stumbled into him," Felicia said, "And made him drop his wallet."

"He didn't drop his wallet," Walter told her. "I took it."

"How?" Felicia asked amazed.

"Well for starters I had intentionally left my shoe untied," Walter said, "So that I could intentionally step on it so I would stumble into him. As I was approaching I saw that there was a slight bulge in his left pocket so that's why I approached his left and as I bumped into him ever so deftly removed his wallet. Tying my shoe was just a ruse to give the wallet back; a simple accidental bump is all I need if I want to keep what I take."

"How did you manage to take it though?" Felicia asked. "Even I didn't see it."

"Well your view was probably a little blocked," Walter replied. "But it's all about misdirection. He was focused on my left hand which I used to brace myself against his shoulder and he didn't see my right hand pick his pocket."

"That's amazing," Felicia commented.

"You were very good at it," Walter lied. "You have the natural abilities for it, and you're very good at distracting people, especially men."

"Because of my looks?" Felicia asked.

"Yes," Walter answered. "There are a lot of superficial people in this world that will be easily distracted by your looks. You can and should use that to your advantage; but keep in mind it can work both ways. Your looks can make people notice you, but it can also make people remember you and that's not the best if you want to be inconspicuous."

"I don't know if there's anything inconspicuous about me," Felicia said.

"Oh I can teach you to be inconspicuous," Walter said. "But that's another lesson for another time."

"But why do I need to learn how to pick pocket?" Felicia asked. "Isn't our job to steal some very large diamond?"

"It is," Walter said. "But the easiest way to get initial access to museum is with the access card from a security guard or another staff member. And the easiest way to get one of those is to take it from them, preferably without them knowing. Hence our lesson today."

Felicia nodded now finally understanding the point to all of this.

"Okay I think I'm ready to try," Felicia said.

"Oh I don't know…" Walter began.

"No, no, I think I'm ready," Felicia insisted and she immediately set off.

"But if you get caught…" Walter's protest fell on deaf ears though.

He would have preferred to take her home and have her practice on him. Out here if she got caught she could get arrested.

He watched as she approached a middle-aged man in a navy suit. He watched the man's eyes as they immediately went to Felicia's breasts and stayed there. Felicia pretended to slip and the man reached out to catch her, his hands not at all subtly grabbing her boobs. Felicia slapped the man in the face with one hand while she swiped his wallet with another.

"How dare you," Felicia scolded him as she deftly pocketed the wallet and stormed off.

Most of the crowd of people who had stopped to see the scene laughed at the man, while a few other men watch Felicia walk off. Walter waited a minute and then followed after her. He found her waiting by some pay phones.

"So how did I do?" Felicia asked as she held up the man's wallet.

"Not bad," Walter replied. "But you want to try and hide your movement to pickpocket them a little better. There's so many cameras around that such a thing could get noticed. And it's a little better if you don't make a scene. But it did work, so points to you for that."

"So what do I do with the wallet now?" Felicia asked.

Walter took the wallet from her, pulled out the cash handed the cash back to her and then tossed the wallet on the ground.

"Now let's go," he said. "Hey do you want to see a baseball game?"

"Okay, if its game it has to be fun right?" Felicia said.

* * *

Harry and Liz walked into the lobby of the famous Waldorf Astoria hotel and headed to the counter.

"I believe you have a reservation for Mr. and Mrs. Osborn," Harry said to the clerk.

The clerk almost immediately recognized Harry but said nothing and typed the name into her computer.

"Congratulations Mr. Osborn, Mrs. Osborn," she said. "Ah yes, here is your reservation, just the one night here at the hotel?"

"Yes it's just a brief honeymoon," Liz said as she flaunted her ring. "We do have a big company to run."

The clerk was a little off put by Liz's bragging but remained calm.

"That's quite alright I understand," she said. "Here are the keys to your room. I've already got your card and everything else on file so we'll see you when you check out. Do you need help with any luggage?"

"Nope, we should be fine," Harry said as he took the keys from her. "Can I call the concierge service from the room."

"Yes, just press 0 and then 7 for concierge service," the clerk replied.

"Excellent, thank you," Harry said.

He and Liz then went over to the elevator and waited for it to arrive to take them up to their room. Harry himself had been a little caught off guard by Liz's bragging. Not so much that she was bragging about the ring, that he expected. But bragging about running Oscorp; that had been unexpected.

The elevator arrived and the doors opened and Liz stepped in. As Harry was about to follow he saw that it was a mirrored elevator. In the reflection he saw his father standing beside Liz making a somewhat vulgar motion of thrusting his hips towards her.

"Harry, are you coming?" Liz asked.

"Oh yeah sorry," Harry apologized. "I was just caught off guard by seeing more than one beautiful woman that looks like you."

"It's just a reflection silly," Liz laughed.

"You should put another baby in that girl," Harry heard the reflection of his father say. "I could always use another grand kid."

Harry wanted to reply but didn't.

"I wouldn't mind having a granddaughter," Norman continued. "One of each you know. Of course you could end up having twins. My parents had twins."

Harry vaguely recalled his father telling him about his aunt and uncle. They had both died when they were five under some mysterious circumstances when his father had been nine. With everything he had learned about his father he wondered if perhaps his father had killed them.

"Of course I did kill them," Norman said answering his question. "I didn't want to split my inheritance with them."

Harry's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Harry are you alright?" Liz asked him.

"I… yeah, I'm fine," Harry replied. "I just… I've never liked this elevator. It always makes me feel… uncomfortable."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Liz apologized. "You could have taken us somewhere else."

"No it's fine," Harry said. "The rooms more than make up for the uncomfortable elevator ride."

Harry could see the reflection of his father still laughing at him in the mirror though. He hoped that his father didn't end up ruining his wedding night with Liz.

* * *

_There's the chapter. Not sure if the confrontation with Peter and the newly weds went exactly how some of you may have predicted, but Harry's still in control of himself and he wasn't about to do anything in front of his son or his in-laws. Anyway the next chapter will jump forward about two weeks which means the moment that you guys and Felicia have been waiting for, Spiderman meets the Black Cat._

_Anyway please leave a review. I'll do my best to address any questions or comments. And feel free to favourite this story or add it to your alert list._


End file.
